


Behind Blue Eyes

by a_pudding_brain



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Asgard, Earth, F/M, Humor, Magic, Romance, SHIELD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pudding_brain/pseuds/a_pudding_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROLOGUE :</p><p>« Il s'appelle Loki. Et ça peut paraître fou mais... c'est un dieu. Non ce n'est pas une figure de style pour dire qu'il est "super canon" comme vous diriez, vous, les jeunes. C'est un vrai dieu. Il vient d'Asgard, un royaume très loin d'ici, très loin. Un jour je l'ai rencontré. Et quand on croise le chemin d'un dieu, on ne s'en tire jamais. C'est pour la vie. Ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de vous enfuir car ce moment dans votre existence où vous aurez aperçut son regard vous poursuivra jusqu'à la tombe. Jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. »<br/>Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, brillants d'émotion, un sourire timide sur les lèvres et l'esprit ailleurs.<br/>« Allez, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, dormez maintenant ! Il est tard. » Elle se pencha vers le visage des deux enfants et déposa un baiser sur leur front en murmurant, « bonne nuit, faites de beaux rêves ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's never a happy ending (monsters never die, they're always here, in our dreams... nightmares)

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the end of "The Avengers" movie. If you speak/understand French and you like Loki's character then consider reading this fanfiction! ;) I wrote it a few years ago so it's a bit silly but it's one of the few works I ever ended so I thought why not? Let's post this here! (This work was originally posted here : http://lokilaufeyson.skyrock.com)
> 
> \---
> 
> L'histoire se situe après le film "Avengers". Si vous parlez/comprenez le français et que vous aimez le personnage de Loki alors pourquoi pas lire cette fanfiction! ;) Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années alors c'est un peu niais mais c'est une des seules fictions que j'ai terminé donc j'ai pensé : pourquoi pas la poster ici? (Originellement postée ici : http://lokilaufeyson.skyrock.com)

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout était calme, alors qu'aucun bruit ne fendait l'air, une lumière bleue et aveuglante jaillit du ciel, comme un éclair. Il était 02h47, le 19 décembre 2012 à New York et la fin du monde était déjà annoncée dans les rues. Les journalistes, policiers et forces de l'ordre accouraient à l'endroit où le rayon bleu s'était écrasé dans le sol, mais rien, à part la trace de l'impact ne se trouvait là. Aucunes traces de vies. Pourtant une ombre courait non loin de là, et semblait fuir toute cette agitation...

« La nuit dernière, une terrible nouvelle a frappé New York. Sous les yeux horrifiés des habitants de la ville, ce n'est certainement pas la lumière de Dieu qui nous a illuminé, mais le Démon qui s'est introduit parmi nous. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la trace de Loki, ou de son frère Thor. Personne ne les a aperçus, mais nous sommes certains qu'il s'agit bien là d'eux. Espérons que les Avengers seront là à temps pour nous sauver de la folie meurtrière...  
\- Ils en font toujours des tonnes, soupira Alexandra Williams qui coupa le sifflet du présentateur en éteignant la télévision. »

Elle avala la dernière cuillère de céréales de son petit-déjeuner, mit le bol vide dans l'évier et partit au travail. Quand elle arriva à son bureau, le même journaliste parlait à la télé. Encore le même sujet.

« La police enquête là où la lumière est apparue et cherche encore d'éventuels indices...  
\- Il n'y a certainement pas que la police qui enquête, se dit-elle pour elle-même.  
\- Vous êtes plutôt bien informée pour le savoir Mademoiselle Williams, annonça une voix féminine à l'entrée de la pièce. »

Alexandra connaissait bien ce visage. Il était annonceur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais aujourd'hui, elle les attendait avec impatience.

« Jane Foster ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Ta présence signifierait-elle que l'on a besoin de moi ?  
\- Oh que oui ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu vas enfin quitter ton bureau poussiéreux et retrouver l'observatoire !  
\- Génial ! S'écria Alexandra en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. »

Alexandra Williams était une jeune-femme d'une vingtaine d'année, de taille moyenne et elle avait des cheveux indescriptibles, entre le blond et le châtain, mais ces yeux étaient bruns, presque noirs. De nature joyeuse, elle était toujours souriante. Une sorte de génie, qui travaillait dans la physique. Elle avait connu Jane durant ses études et avait toujours été amie avec elle.

« Alors, sur quoi je travaille ? Demanda-t-elle, toute excitée en s'asseyant au côté passager de la voiture de Jane.  
\- A ton avis ? C'est étrange, c'est extra-terrestre, c'est bleu...  
\- Le Tardis de Doctor Who ?  
\- Oh pitié !  
\- D'accord, je rigolais !  
\- On n'a pas assez de personnel qualifié pour étudier le phénomène d'hier soir. Bien sûr on en sait déjà beaucoup avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, mais on nous a demandé de rechercher d'éventuels changements, ou choses anormales, si on peut dire ça, continua-t-elle sans prêter attention aux plaisanteries d'Alexandra.  
\- Oui, oui j'vois l'genre : vous pouvez renvoyer tout le monde, un génie comme moi, c'est largement suffisant pour résoudre tous vos problèmes... Plaisantait cette dernière, beaucoup moins sérieuse que Jane. Tu penses qu'il est là ? Ajouta t-elle ensuite. »

Jane avait bien compris de qui elle voulait parler. Elle regarda Alexandra avec de grands yeux, puis le regard insistant de son amie la fit sourire, et enfin rougir.

« Aaaah ! S'exclama Alexandra. Ah ah ah ! Riait-elle. »

Soudain sur la route, quelque chose apparue de nulle part. Jane n'eut le temps que de freiner de toutes ses forces, Alexandra tourna le volant au maximum pour éviter l'obstacle. Alors que la voiture barrait la route tout en s'arrêtant progressivement, Alexandra croisa le regard bleu luisant d'un homme étrange, puis s'évanouie.

Le soir, elle rendit visite à Jane, qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital. L'accident avait fait plus de peur que de mal, il n'y avait eu que des égratignures. Personne ne savait ce qui était apparu sur la route, un animal sans doute, s'était empresser de répondre Alexandra aux médecins et policiers. Mais ce regard pénétrant ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, non, elle n'avait pas oublié, comment aurait-elle pu ?

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui Alex ! Répéta Jane pour la centième fois.  
\- Tu aimes ça, écraser les gens hein ? Ria Alex, après un moment.  
\- Ah ah, très drôle ! Répondit-elle. Euh, quoi ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, j'voulais dire "écraser les choses", enfin écraser tout court ! Bafouilla Alexandra. C'est comme une expression ! Finit-elle par affirmer.  
\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Alexandra Williams, ne me mentez pas ! Tu as vu quelque chose, avoue-le ! Je suis très sérieuse, c'est peut-être important !  
\- Et je suis très sérieuse également, rétorqua sèchement la jeune-femme. Tu doutes de ma sincérité peut-être ? J'ai... J'ai cru, je dis bien, j'ai cru voir un animal passer.  
\- Ouais. »

Elle la gratifia d'un simple regard soupçonneux, et inquiet, puis reparti chez elle.

Alexandra n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la journée dans sa tête sur le chemin du retour. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, les rues étaient désertes, mais on pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres des immeubles les lumières des télévisions briller. Tous étaient scotchés devant leurs écrans, alors qu'au-dessus d'eux se trouvait la plus belle chose qui soit : un ciel étoilé, en pleine effervescence, des mondes inconnus peut-être, par ci, par-là, attendaient qu'on les découvre. Elle s'arrêta net, ferma les yeux et imagina les couleurs vives et magnifiques d'une supernova, les volutes de rouges, pourpre et vert étincelant flottant dans l'espace. Un regard bleu, quelque part dans son esprit, la fixait.

Alexandra rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Ce souvenir lui faisait peur, elle frissonna. Quelque part dans une rue non loin de là, un cri de douleur retenti. Une larme coula le long du regard bleu.

« Retourne en enfer, susurra une voix. »

Et le poison se répandit dans ses veines, la douleur augmenta. Un poignard le transperça, la douleur ne fit qu'augmenter encore. Alexandra courrait à la recherche de la personne qui criait. Elle s'arrêta à l'intersection d'une rue. Des gémissements, des pleurs lui parvenaient clairement, ils étaient proches. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche, et à la lueur d'un réverbère, elle aperçut la silhouette d'un homme recroquevillé à terre. Tremblant, sa main droite extraya le couteau d'un geste rapide dans un nouveau cri, puis le laissa retomber. « Oh mon dieu » souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, posa une main sur son épaule avec hésitation, puis demanda :  
« Montrez-moi, laissez-moi voir.  
\- Allez-vous en, cracha une voix glaciale, mais fragile. »

Seulement Alexandra ne bougeait pas, elle voulait aider ce pauvre homme. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il releva la tête, et le regard bleu perçant de Loki épia celui de la jeune-femme, qui fit un bond en arrière en reconnaissant soudainement les traits de la personne face à elle.


	2. You save him, but he doesn't save you (- Why did you do that? - Because I'm not like you)

Le regard bleu perçant de Loki épia celui de la jeune-femme, qui fit un bond en arrière en reconnaissant soudainement les traits de la personne face à elle.

« Partez ! Partez ! Allez-vous-en ! Hurla-t-il dans un élan de colère, le visage tiré par la douleur. »

Alexandra était pétrifiée. Elle se trouvait face à Loki, un homme d'un autre monde, un Dieu venant d'Asgard, un meurtrier. Alexandra n'était pas une peureuse, elle était même courageuse. Mais aujourd'hui, face à ces yeux-là, la peur régnait en elle. Elle s'était reculée contre le mur dos à elle, et s'appuyait de toutes ses forces contre lui, pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Loki. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. En fait, il n'en avait pas l'air, il souffrait vraiment. Il avait visiblement été poignardé à l'abdomen, beaucoup de sang coulait à terre. Mais ce n'était pas cette blessure qui semblait lui faire si mal. Au niveau du cou, d'étranges lignes noires commençaient à se répandre dans tout son corps, comme si un poison mortel y coulait. Sa respiration était bruyante, il se retenait de crier.

« Non, dit Alexandra avec une soudaine détermination.  
\- Quoi ? Murmura Loki, car il était incapable de parler plus fort.  
\- Non, je ne partirai pas, répéta-t-elle. »

Elle se leva alors et attrapa le bras de Loki, qu'elle passa autour de son cou et entreprit de retourner à sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Alexandra ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle avait pris une décision et ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle se demanda tout de même pourquoi elle, qui avait toujours défendu "la bonne cause", se mettait à aider un tueur, qu'elle aurait livrée volontiers elle-même à la mort. Aujourd'hui, elle sauvait un monstre du précipice. Pourquoi ?

De son côté, Loki n'était pas capable de protester. S'il avait eu assez de force, il se serait débattu et n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on lui apporte de l'aide, surtout venant de cette jeune-femme étrange. Elle avait pourtant l'air d'avoir été effrayé en le reconnaissant, et il aurait pensé que lui faire peur aurait suffi pour s'en débarrasser, mais non. Et maintenant, elle lui apportait même de l'aide, aide qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir refuser. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, sa vue se troublait, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses pas et ses blessures faisaient de plus en plus mal.

Il avait à peine conscience qu'elle l'allongea à l'arrière d'une voiture. « Essayez de rester éveiller » avait-elle dit. Il lui sembla qu'elle téléphona à quelqu'un. « J'ai besoin de toi, il me faut un médecin, maintenant ! » Mais ce fut le trou noir jusqu'à ce qu'on le remette sur pied, devant l'hôpital, où il fut emmené dans une salle, où encore une fois on l'allongea. Elle lui posa un masque sur le visage, une vapeur s'en dégagea et il s'endormi.

« Ça ressemble au contenu du flacon qui a été volé la semaine dernière dans la pharmacie du bloc 5, remarqua Sarah.  
\- Tu penses pouvoir soigner ça ? Demanda Alexandra, les yeux fixés sur Loki, encore inconscient. »

Sarah la regarda un instant, cherchant dans les yeux de son amie d'enfance une réponse à ses questions. Mais que lui était-il arrivé, à la petite Alexandra, pour qu'elle la supplie de sauver ce monstre, recherché de tous, de la mort ? Sarah avait entendu parler de Loki. Il avait failli anéantir la Terre, pour son simple plaisir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai auparavant, mais même à la télé, il avait l'air terrifiant. Et il l'était, même assoupi, on se sentait mal à l'aise à côté de lui, et on avait l'impression que même derrière ses paupières closes, il vous observait sans cesse. Peut-être l'avait-il envoûtée ? Possédée ? Il paraissait qu'il savait faire ça avec les gens... Car comment, à part ça, comment Alexandra pourrait-elle sembler si inquiète pour lui, si elle avait été dans son état normal ?

« Nous n'avons pas d'antidote pour cette maladie, finit-elle par dire à Alexandra. C'est un virus que l'on ne connait pas, il est "nouveau". On l'a découvert il y a quelques mois à peine.  
\- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ? Demanda-t-elle timidement à Sarah.  
\- La substance va se répandre dans tout son organisme. Elle... elle va détruire toutes les cellules parasites, c'est ce qui donne cet aspect noir sur la peau. Lorsque le virus atteindra le cœur... il mourra, acheva-t-elle. »

Alexandra eut l'impression qu'elle tomba du haut d'un immeuble d'une centaine d'étages. Tout ça, pour rien. Elle avait essayé de le sauver d'une mort pitoyable, seul dans une rue sombre, mort qu'il aurait certainement méritée, mais c'avait été inutile. Peut-être devait-il mourir, peut-être la mort l'attendait, peut-être était-ce son heure et peut-être était-il impossible de la retarder.

***

Loki ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était attendu à être ébloui par les lumières aveuglantes de l'hôpital, mais il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, visiblement pas une chambre d'hôpital. Les murs étaient colorés, pas blancs, gris ou bleus pâle. Le lit confortable, recouvert de draps marron et d'oreillers. Une douleur lancinante le prit au niveau du cou. Il eut le reflex de vouloir toucher l'endroit douloureux de sa main, mais son geste s'arrêta en chemin, bloqué par quelque chose. Il remarqua alors que son poignet était menotté aux barreaux du lit. Il soupira alors en se redressant en position assise sur le lit.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser partir comme ça, dit une voix proche. »

Il devina alors la silhouette de la femme qui l'avait "sauvé", assise un peu plus loin sur une chaise.

« J'imaginais qu'on m'aurait rendu ma liberté après un tel acte de bonté, ironisa-t-il dans un sourire mauvais.  
\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. »

Son regard se baissa vers la blessure, qui avait déjà beaucoup progressé depuis la veille.

« La blessure à l'abdomen cicatrisera sans problèmes. Pour le reste... on vous a injecté un antidouleur, mais il ne fera pas effet longtemps. On n'a pas pu faire plus, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il. »

Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne demandait pas "pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas pu faire plus ?" mais "pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?" Ses yeux fouillaient dans ceux d'Alexandra, ils cherchaient la réponse. Qu'y trouverait-il ? Après tout, c'était la même question pour lui, Sarah et Alexandra elle-même. Pourquoi ?

« Parce que je ne suis pas comme vous, dit-elle. Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux, qui que ce soit. »

Mais ces mots sonnaient faux, et Alexandra avait tenté d'être la plus convaincante possible.

« Vous avez prévenu la police... Lança Loki.  
\- Peut-être bien... dit Alexandra.  
\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Je peux encore le faire! Ajouta-t-elle. »


	3. No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man... (behind blue eyes)

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Enfin presque pas. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était là... C'était effrayant. Je crois que le plus effrayant, ce n'était pas que ce soit Loki qui se trouve dans la pièce juste à côté... C'était que ce poison le réduisait à un corps presque sans vie, seulement capable de souffrir. J'ai cherché une énième fois la raison pour laquelle je l'avais sauvé de la mort, dans cette ruelle sombre et froide. Finalement, j'aurais seulement contribué à la retarder.

J'ai dû fermer les yeux à peine quelques heures. Il était 6h57, trop tard pour me rendormir. Je me levai donc et machinalement, comme tous les matins, allumai la radio. Je bu une tasse de thé, avala mon bol de céréales quotidien et préparai un petit-déjeuner pour le Dieu agonisant dans ma chambre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir faire ça un jour...

Hésitante, je m'approchai de la chambre. Je frappai à la porte pour signaler ma présence et aperçu Loki, assis sur le lit, apparemment réveillé depuis un moment. Il avait l'air ailleurs, son visage ne traduisait aucune expression mais ses poings serraient si fort les draps qu'il aurait pu les arracher. "Un corps presque sans vie, seulement capable de souffrir", c'était totalement ça.

« Bonjour, dis-je timidement. »

Il allait répondre de même, mais changea d'avis au dernier moment, cela aurait été trop poli dû-t-il sûrement se dire.

« Le petit déjeuner, ajoutai-je joyeusement, en posant un plateau rempli de victuailles aux odeurs alléchantes à côté de lui. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plateau, puis détourna la tête pour revenir à sa position initiale.

« Vous ne mangez pas ? Demandai-je. »

Toujours rien. Si une statue de pierre, de marbre ou de quoi que ce soit c'était trouvé à sa place, cela n'aurait rien changé.

« Vous avez besoin de reprendre un peu de forces, continuai-je. »

Je marquai une pose pour voir s'il réagissait, mais rien.

« Vous n'aimez pas les pancakes ? »

Gagné ! Il se tourna vers moi et dans un effort infini me demanda avec des yeux grands ouverts :  
« Des quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Des pancakes ! Répétai-je comme si c'était évident. Vous n'en avez pas à Asgard ?  
\- Non, répondit-il.  
\- Alors goûtez ! »

Il se mit donc à manger mes délicieux pancakes, j'étais tellement fière de moi ! Intérieurement, je riais aux éclats. Cette petite ruse avait été si drôle, la tête qu'il avait fait ! C'était trop. Je n'avais pas dû me rendre compte que je souriais bêtement en le regardant engloutir le plateau tout entier, car il me lançait des regards étranges. Aucun doute qu'il se demandait ce qui me faisait autant sourire.

Mais bientôt cette petite parenthèse, bouffée d'air frais puisque je m'étais sentie légère pendant un instant, disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Sous sa chemise blanche - j'avais remplacé ses vêtements par ceux de mon grand frère, beaucoup plus pratiques pour "surveiller" la progression du virus - on apercevait les longues lignes noires qui s'étaient encore allongées.

J'approchai alors une main tremblante vers le col de la chemise et le tira pour voir l'étendue "des dégâts". Sa peau était si blanche que l'on devinait les contours de ses veines et à partir du cou jusqu'au coude, en passant par tout le côté droit du torse, le poison avait noircit ses vaisseaux sanguins. C'était horrible à voir. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage pour voir sa réaction. Les yeux fixés sur la blessure, il déglutit. Il relevât à son tour les yeux vers moi, et à travers ses yeux bleus, on voyait clairement qu'il avait peur.

Qui ne serait pas terrifié ? Il savait qu'il allait mourir dans quelques jours, quelques semaines au mieux. Mais le virus progressait vite, plus vite que ce que je pensais.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nous détournâmes alors notre regard vers l'entrée. La même question nous brûlait les lèvres "mais qui était-ce ?". Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et m'écriai :  
« Qui est-ce ?  
\- C'est moi ! S'exclama la voix de Jane. »

Oubliant tous mes problèmes, j'ouvris grand la porte et tomba dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. J'étais si heureuse de la voir, de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu.

« Alex ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas !  
\- Rien, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Demandai-je un peu inquiète.  
\- Sarah m'a parlé.  
\- Quoi ? M'écriai-je. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
\- Calme-toi ! Tout va bien, s'empressa-t-elle de me dire. Elle m'a juste dit que... Est-ce que ça va Alex ? Tu à l'air bizarre ces temps-ci !  
\- Oui, oui je vais bien, affirmai-je.  
\- Sarah s'inquiète voilà tout, et je commence à m'inquiéter aussi. »

J'avais eu peur que Sarah ne révèle à Jane que je lui avais demandé de sauver Loki et qu'il était encore sûrement chez moi. Mais apparemment, elle lui avait juste fait part de "ses inquiétudes". Je rassurais très vite Jane en justifiant mon comportement étrange par un mauvais rhume qui me donnait des maux de têtes et quelques vertiges. A côté, j'entendais Loki s'agiter, mais je n'osais pas me tourner vers la chambre, de peur d'interpeller Jane. Pourquoi faisait-il autant de raffut ?

Tout d'un coup, il se mit à gémir, les douleurs de la blessure devant le faire souffrir. Jane l'entendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'alarma-t-elle.  
\- Rien ! Rien ! M'écriai-je. C'est... Alan ! Il... il est malade aussi ! Il a d'horribles crampes dans le ventre ! »

Malheureusement Alan, mon fiancé, débarqua au même moment, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres puis dit :  
« Alex ma chérie, dis-moi, on mange quoi ce midi ? »

Jane me regarda les yeux ronds, puis me lança des regards soupçonneux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je fus plus rapide :  
« Jane, tu dois avoir beaucoup de travail, alors à bientôt et merci d'être passée ! »

Sur ce, je lui claquai la porte au nez.

« Il y a un problème avec Jane ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda bêtement Alan qui croqua dans une pomme. »

Je le regardai avec désespoir. Pourquoi était-il revenu maintenant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prévenu qu'il revenait maintenant ? J'étais ébahie. Il était partit pour un voyage d'affaire, il n'était pas censé être là avant deux ou trois jours ! Il se dirigeait vers la chambre... Non, non, non !

« Attends ! Criai-je pour tenter de l'empêcher d'entrer dans la pièce. »

Au même moment, quelqu'un défonça la porte et entra dans la maison en hurlant :  
« Où est mon frère ? Où est Loki ? »


	4. Feelings, lies, and revenge (You're a monster, like me. A monster, thirsty for revenge.)

Quand Alan reconnut alors l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la maison en défonçant la porte et en hurlant comme une bête, il s'évanouit.

C'était Thor, un Dieu d'Asgard lui aussi. Mais contrairement à Loki, il était du côté de l'humanité. Ce qui voulait dire que techniquement, les deux frères étaient ennemis. Mais Thor ne se considérait pas comme l'ennemi de Loki, et quand il demanda à le voir, bien que j'eusse essayé de l'en empêcher, il s'adoucit. Il découvrit dans quel état était son frère et eut l'air désespéré. Je lui expliquai quelle maladie le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur et il désespéra d'autant plus, sachant que rien ne pourrait le sauver. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'assit sur le canapé dans le salon, et s'enferma dans ses pensées. Quant à Alan, toujours inconscient, je l'allongeai sur le canapé d'en face.

Un long silence s'installa. Je m'étais assise sur une chaise, et regardait l'homme qui bientôt serait mon époux. Alan était grand et mince, les cheveux bruns et courts, les yeux marron. Il avait cette beauté naturelle et simple qui faisait son charme et avait influencé bien des personnes. Il avait un esprit scientifique, mais aussi littéraire, il excellait dans tous les domaines, avait gagné une bonne place dans la société. Mais surtout, la raison pour laquelle mes parents avaient voulu nous marier, il était riche. Oui, Alan était un bon parti. Mais avais-je jamais vraiment aimé cet homme ?

Les jours passaient et Loki allait de plus en plus mal. Une ombre noire s'était dessinée sur toute la partie droite de son corps, et ce n'était autre que la mort. C'était la mort que l'on voyait avancer un peu plus chaque jour, se rapprochant dangereusement de son cœur. Thor était toujours là, il observait, impuissant, son frère mourir. Il avait décidé de rester jusqu'au bout. J'avais autorisé Loki à aller où bon lui semblait dans la maison, maintenant qu'il y avait Thor je ne risquais plus rien, mais il ne pouvait même plus se lever.

Et puis ce terrible matin arriva, celui où sa douleur devint si grande, qu'il me supplia d'en finir. Mais je ne pouvais me résigner à le tuer, car il était devenu si inoffensif, car il inspirait tant de pitié, que toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait faites n'avaient plus d'importance.

« Vous ne voulez pas lire pour penser à autre chose ? Vous aimez lire ? Lui demandai-je une fois. »

Mais il était si faible, il ne répondit même pas. J'en avais l'habitude maintenant, alors je continuais de lui parler, comme on parle à une personne dans le coma, pour nous rassurer, croire, s'accrocher à l'idée que l'on nous entend.

« Vous connaissez les contes des Mille et une nuits ? C'est un livre passionnant, disais-je. Quand on le lit, on voyage. On est transporté dans un autre univers. »

Soudain, il leva ses grands yeux bleus vers moi.

« Racontez-moi, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. »

Alors chaque soir, comme la princesse Shéhérazade, je lui racontais l'histoire des Mille et une nuits, et il semblait s'accrocher à la vie pour pouvoir entendre la suite. Il semblait devenir plus joyeux, et reprendre un peu de forces. Bien sûr, lui raconter une histoire ne le guérit point et ne le transforma pas, le virus courait toujours et il était encore le même. Aussi un soir, il se mit à table pour dîner. C'était assez étrange de manger, comme si de rien était, avec eux...

« Où est passé l'autre ? Demanda Loki.  
\- Qui ça ? Oh, Alan... Il est repartit chez lui, il supporte mal les évènements surnaturels ou n'importe quoi pour vu que ce ne soit pas normal, répondis-je. »

Thor épiait les moindres gestes de son frère, qui aujourd'hui était détestable. Le silence tomba, longtemps. Les petits pois-carottes surgelés et les cordons bleus réchauffés n'avaient pas grand succès. C'était tout ce qui me restait. Plus personne ne bougeait, tout le monde s'était arrêté de manger. Tout d'un coup, Loki reprit la parole, il parlait avec colère :  
« Pourquoi me laisser en vie ? Dit-il plein de reproches. A quoi ça sert ? Ajouta-t-il plus fort. Me faire souffrir ? Cria-t-il. Me faire payer le prix de tous mes crimes ? Hurla-t-il. »

Il se leva et continua en me regardant d'un air dégoûté.

« Vous ne valez pas plus que moi... Vous dites que je suis un monstre, vous le pensez tous ! Mais regardez-vous... La vengeance, la vengeance ! Vous n'avez que ça en tête ! Mourir serait trop facile ! Vous voulez que je paye ! Vous voulez que je souffre autant qu'ils ont tous souffert ! Crachait-il. »

Thor c'était aussi levé et retenait Loki, qui se débattait pour se relâcher. Il avait été si différent ces derniers temps, pourquoi ce brusque changement ? Il était redevenu aussi effrayant que lorsque je l'avais découvert. Alors, ne supportant plus cela, je me réfugiai dans la chambre d'ami, qui était devenu la mienne et me mis à pleurer pour évacuer le stress, la peur, la tension de toutes ces journées depuis qu'il était là.

Je crois qu'à partir de ce point, la maladie le rendit irritable, susceptible et versatile. Il devint pire que d'ordinaire et je commençais à désespérer. Après cette courte amélioration, tout empira. Il était cloué au lit, prit de fièvre, tremblant, les marques noires prêtent à le tuer à tout moment, à la limite du cœur. Il était glacé, mais se plaignait d'avoir extrêmement chaud. Je lui posai une serviette humide sur le front, m'occupait de lui comme une infirmière qui ne peut plus rien faire, mais continue d'essayer.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, mais la main de Loki attrapa mon bras, il me regarda dans les yeux, un peu effrayé et murmura :  
« Au revoir. »

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, je partis donc ouvrir la porte et vis alors devant moi des hommes habillés en costumes noirs, d'autres en uniformes et derrière eux, Thor. Il avait l'air désolé.

Le SHIELD. Ils venaient pour Loki. Je tournai la tête et l'aperçu, debout, attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Il ne dit rien, ne pensait à rien, il se contentait de tenir debout pendant qu'on l'embarquait. Je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. J'abandonnai. Je me rendis à peine compte que l'on m'embarqua aussi, dans une autre voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

***

Je me suis retrouvée dans une cellule immaculée de blanc, assise sur une chaise au centre de la pièce vide. Seule Maria Hill se trouvait en face de moi. Elle me posa des questions, je lui répondis en toute honnêteté. Elle me demanda si j'avais été hypnotisée ou quoi que ce soit. Elle me demanda pourquoi je n'avais pas prévenu le SHIELD de la présence de Loki chez moi, pourquoi je l'avais caché. Je répondis que je l'ignorais. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et me redemanda si j'avais été envoûté, je répondis que non.

Il y avait une grande vitre noire sur ma gauche. Je savais que j'étais observée. On me fit sortir, j'aperçus Nick Fury, il me lança un regard furtif, et on m'emmena derrière une autre vitre noire, derrière elle se trouvait une cellule toute aussi blanche, grande et vide. Loki se trouvait au centre, assit sur la chaise. Mais personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Nick Fury appuya sur un bouton, et la vitre devint transparente. Loki tourna la tête vers elle et nous regarda, étonné.

« Bonjour Loki, dit Fury. Ça faisait un bail, non ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de faire les présentations... Vous connaissez déjà l'agent Williams.  
\- Agent ? S'exclama-t-il en me regardant, stupéfait.  
\- Oh... Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'écria Fury avec une voix ironique. Alexandra est une de nos meilleurs agents. N'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Enfin, quand elle ne fait pas de sentiments, ajouta-t-il après un instant. »

Il sortit une arme de sa veste, regarda Loki, puis moi.

« C'est pour notre bien, dit-il. »

J'entendis la détonation de la balle, puis ressenti seulement après la sensation froide du revolver sur ma nuque.


	5. Never forget, never. (Hunt is beginning)

J'entendis la détonation de la balle, puis ressenti seulement après la sensation froide du revolver sur ma nuque.

***

C'est avec stupéfaction que Loki comprit, quelques instants plus tard, que Nick Fury venait de tuer sa si « précieuse » agent du SHIELD. Quand il l'avait vu sortir l'arme de sa veste, et que Fury l'avait regardé de son seul œil valide, il avait pensé qu'il l'aurait visé de suite. Mais jamais, non jamais, il ne l'aurait pensé capable de tuer un des siens. Alors, une haine et un dégoût soudain l'envahit, en regardant la pauvre jeune femme morte, la tête pendant sur ses épaules. Quelle race écœurante ! Pensa-t-il. Ils se tuent chaque jour entre eux, pour leurs propres intérêts, toujours en train de se mentir et de se trahir.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait la même chose, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Mentir, trahir, il ne savait que faire cela. Etre honnête ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot signifiait pour lui ? Il n'avait jamais su l'être. Mais il pensa : « Comme je suis stupide, je suis un Dieu, je suis au-dessus de tout cela. Les humains sont les plus horribles des créatures. »

Il s'était levé dans sa stupeur, au centre de la pièce blanche et derrière la grande vitre où se trouvait Nick Fury, Maria Hill et la défunte Alexandra Williams, personne n'avait bronché. Des gardes, armés jusqu'aux dents, étaient également présents de l'autre côté de cette vitre, aux extrémités de la pièce, et n'attendaient que le signal pour pouvoir tirer sur Loki, s'il ne faisait qu'un geste suspect.

Fury se mit à sourire, d'un sourire machiavélique, victorieux. Il regardait Loki d'un œil cruel et amusé. Ce dernier tentait d'être le plus impassible possible, même s'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, d'une part à cause de la colère, d'autre part à cause de la maladie, prête à le prendre à tout moment. Il semblait que Fury arrivait à lire à travers le Dieu comme dans un livre ouvert. Affaibli par le virus mortel, son esprit d'ordinaire inaccessible était exposé au grand jour. Fury sentait sa colère, sa souffrance et cela lui plaisait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, dans quelques minutes, quelques heures au plus. Et il avait bien vu, dans ses yeux, la surprise quand il avait tiré la balle dans la nuque d'Alexandra.

« Les sentiments, murmura-t-il. On m'avait dit que vous ne saviez pas ce que c'était, ajouta-t-il. »

Comme Loki ne répondait pas, il continua :  
« Oh vous ne l'aimiez sûrement pas, dit-il. Vous la détestiez peut-être même... Elle vous a fait souffrir... Vous auriez peut-être voulu pouvoir la tuer vous-même... »

Il parlait d'une façon étrange, comme pour éveiller encore plus la colère de Loki.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme. Elle n'est pas morte. »

Incrédule, Loki détourna son regard vers la jeune-femme qui avait l'air pourtant bien morte. Mais effectivement, on voyait sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser doucement; elle respirait. Sa tête remua légèrement, puis un peu plus nettement et enfin, elle la releva avec effort. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec difficulté, comme lorsqu'on se réveil après une longue nuit de sommeil. Elle leva la main à sa tête dans une grimace, comme si elle avait un mal de crâne horrible. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque, là où la balle avait frappé, et dans un nouveau froncement de sourcils, elle sembla l'extraire de sa chair, mais quand elle ramena sa main vers son visage pour observer l'objet qui était planté dans son cou, ce n'était pas une balle que l'on vit, mais une fléchette.

Loki comprit. La scène avait été totalement préparée, tout avait été manigancé. Il était prévu que l'on croit à un meurtre, pour que l'on puisse observer sa réaction. Mais en fait, ce ne serait pas une véritable balle qui toucherait la jeune-femme, mais une simple fléchette qui l'endormirait pour faire croire à sa mort. Ils avaient bien réussit à le duper.

Alexandra leva les yeux vers Loki, apparemment encore un peu étourdie, puis ayant repris ses esprits, elle demanda le plus sincèrement du monde :  
« Qui est-ce ? »

***

_Nous sommes le 24 décembre, cela fait quelques jours qu'il neige presque sans interruption. J'ai toujours cette sensation de vide en moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié, quelque part, dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, quelque chose d'important._

Alexandra Williams tenait un journal depuis quelques temps. Elle essayait d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait, d'extérioriser ses sentiments, comme lui avait dit de faire son psychiatre. On l'avait retrouvé un jour, errant dans les rues. Elle était désespérée, pleurait et hurlait qu'elle ne savait plus son nom, ni son prénom, qu'elle avait oublié qui elle était. On l'avait emmené dans un hôpital où un médecin fit très vite son diagnostic : elle était amnésique, la cause de ce traumatisme était sûrement un choc émotionnel très fort.

Alexandra se fit attribuer un psy, et grâce à lui elle recouvra très vite la mémoire. Bien que tout le monde pensait qu'elle l'ait entièrement recouvert, Alexandra savait qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Son fiancé Alan était revenu pour s'occuper d'elle. Il avait eu le cœur brisé en voyant l'état psychologique où se trouvait la femme qu'il aimait. Il essayait de persuader Alexandra que ce n'était qu'une impression, que ça lui passerait. Mais Alan avait vu de ses propres yeux Thor, et Loki, et il tentait par-dessus tout qu'elle oublie définitivement ces deux personnages, ainsi que le SHIELD.

Il avait un jour reçu la visite de Maria Hill, qui lui expliqua la situation :  
« C'est le SHIELD qui est à l'origine de l'amnésie de votre fiancée, mais cela doit rester secret. Vous saviez qu'elle faisait partie de notre institution, et vous savez donc que vous êtes contraint de garder le silence. Ceci a été exécuté pour son bien, maintenant qu'elle a oublié cela, elle ne doit plus jamais s'en souvenir. Tachez de la garder en sécurité. »

Il avait bien compris le message. Elle ne parla pas de Loki, ni de Thor. Pourtant, tout le monde les recherchait toujours, mais personne ne les apercevait. Alan se rappelait parfaitement dans l'état où était Loki quand il l'avait vu, et il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort à l'heure qu'il était, puisque c'était l'irréfutable sort qui l'attendait.

Alexandra n'était plus heureuse, chaque jour elle se posait la même question « quelle est cette chose que j'ai oublié ? ». Ça lui gâchait la vie, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Elle avait la santé fragile et devenait très irritable. Le pauvre Alan ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Le 24 décembre donc, quand Alexandra termina d'écrire dans son journal, elle dit :  
« Je veux aller au cimetière.  
\- Quoi ? S'écria Alan, stupéfait.  
\- Tu m'a bien compris, lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Je veux aller au cimetière, répéta-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que je dois y aller... Que c'est là-bas que je dois être. »

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, cherchant inlassablement dans les profondeurs de son esprit ce qu'elle avait oublié. Alan avait d'abord dit « non », mais comme elle insistait et qu'il n'avait plus la force de la contrarier, ils finirent par se rendre au cimetière.

Il était triste, froid, recouvert de neige, neige qui continuait de tomber. Alan s'arrêta, et observa Alexandra qui marchait doucement au milieu des allées, regardant les tombes de chaque côté se faire ensevelir sous les flocons. Elle se stoppa devant une grande pierre tombale, recouverte de lierre, et la contempla quelques instants. Elle releva la tête vers les autres rangées face à elle, elle réfléchissait toujours à la même chose. Elle était si belle, pensa Alan, ils s'aimaient tellement avant ! Mais quelque chose avait changé, et désormais elle lui semblait inaccessible.

Alexandra pensait de même. Pourquoi était-ce si différent entre lui et elle depuis quelques temps ? Sûrement l'amnésie a-t-elle changé les choses, songea-t-elle. Soudain elle perdit le fil de ses pensées. Elle avait vu une ombre passer, furtive, au loin, mais juste devant elle. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade, elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle se calma. Elle observa quelqu'un qui semblait se recueillir. C'était la silhouette d'un homme, grand, avec un long manteau noir. Ces cheveux étaient tout aussi noir, et... Alexandra se mit à sourire. Cet homme, lui semblait-elle, lui rappelait quelqu'un. L'homme restait là, debout, devant une tombe. Puis il se tourna et commença à marcher doucement le long de l'allée pour partir. Alexandra pu alors apercevoir son visage. Il détourna très vite son regard vers elle, et les yeux bleus de l'homme l'éblouirent comme un éclair. Des images défilèrent dans sa tête à toute allure, sans qu'elle ait le temps de les voir clairement. Mais un mot, un nom désormais, lui brûlait les lèvres. « Loki, murmura-t-elle. »

Alan n'avait rien vu de tout cela, pas même l'homme maintenant disparu. Mais sur le chemin du retour, Alexandra ne cessait de se répéter « Loki, Loki, Loki... », sans savoir ce que ça signifiait.


	6. Christmas night (remember yesterday)

Penchée au bord de la fenêtre ouverte, emmitouflée dans de gros pulls de laine et une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, Alexandra observait le ciel noir illuminé d'étoiles, semblables aux guirlandes des sapins qui reflétaient leurs lumières dans les rues. C'était un spectacle magnifique ; parfois des voitures passaient et s'arrêtaient, des familles joyeuses en sortaient puis s'avançaient sous le porche d'une maison. Ils sonnaient, et des visages radieux leurs ouvraient, laissant échapper de l'intérieur des chants de Noël et des rires.

Depuis toujours, Noël était une période magique pour Alexandra. Cette atmosphère de fêtes, de joie débordante et contagieuse la fascinait. Se retrouver dans son petit cocon après avoir marché dans la neige, parmi les paysages blancs, devant un feu de bois en lisant un livre et en dégustant quelques petits gâteaux entre deux gorgées de boisson chaude, c'était un de ces grands plaisirs en hiver.

Nous étions au soir du réveillon. La longue table du salon était déjà dressée, recouverte d'une nappe dorée qui était agrémentée de quelques bougies. Alan s'activait en cuisine à fignoler ses plats, les parents d'Alexandra étaient invités à festoyer.

« Tu ne vas pas te changer ? Interrogea Alan de la cuisine.  
\- Pourquoi ? Répondit faiblement Alexandra, arrachée de ses pensées. Ce sont juste mes parents, pas de quoi faire des folies et sortir le grand jeu. »

Mais elle le savait, Alan appartenait à un autre monde : chaque soirée devait être préparée en grande pompe, et même quand on invite ses parents, on se doit de servir les mets dans des plats en argent. Bien sûr, c'était un peu exagéré, mais elle voyait cela totalement ainsi. Elle resta là, près de la fenêtre encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alan qui commençait à s'impatienter lui demande de fermer la fenêtre, « on ne chauffe pas la rue ! » s'était-il écrié. Finalement elle partit se changer, et revînt dans la pièce à vivre vêtue comme une princesse. Elle portait une longue robe pourpre de soirée, avait relevé ses cheveux et portait un collier de diamants qu'elle n'osait jamais sortir (inutile d'estimer sa valeur, ni de mentionner le nom de celui qui lui avait offert).

Monsieur et madame Williams arrivèrent vers 19h30. Quand leur fille les vit entrer, elle ne put s'empêcher de les prendre dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'elles ne les avaient pas vus, qu'elle les avait peut-être simplement imaginés, qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas réels. Cette sensation désagréable était de moins en moins fréquente depuis qu'Alexandra avait recouvert la mémoire, mais parfois, elle revenait brusquement chambouler sa vie et lui faisait perdre confiance.

Une fois les embrassades passées, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à dîner tranquillement. Les sujets de conversations furent variés, et une douce ambiance s'installa. Alexandra parfois s'enfermait quelques instants dans ses pensées, puis refaisait surface et entamait une nouvelle discussion avec sa mère ou son père.

Alors qu'elle perdait le fil, son regard se perdit au loin et elle s'aperçut alors qu'il recommençait à neiger. La vue des flocons qui tombaient doucement sur le sol lui rappela l'après-midi même, lorsqu'elle se trouvait au cimetière et qu'elle avait aperçu cet homme. Alexandra ressentie de nouveau cette étrange bouffée d'angoisse ; elle avait toujours ce petit vide dans sa mémoire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer. Elle sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux, vague de stress incontrôlable, et sortie de table sans un mot pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et dans de grandes inspirations et expirations, tentait de se calmer. Elle ferma lentement les paupières, et pour s'apaiser, elle s'imagina dans un espace lointain les couleurs extraordinaires des restes d'une supernova, les volutes de rouge, pourpre et vert... Soudain, des yeux bleus la fixèrent. Elle rouvrit brusquement les siens, effrayée. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Elle observa une chaise de la salle à manger qui se trouvait là, abandonnée, dans le coin d'un mur. Elle se revit assise dessus, la mine déconfite, le regard figé sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en ce moment.

Elle comprit vite que toutes ces nouvelles images déjà observées faisaient parties de sa mémoire manquante, qui était en train de refaire surface. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, se demandait-elle ? « La chambre, murmura-t-elle. » Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur un quelconque objet de la pièce, il lui semblait que des choses lui revenaient à l'esprit.

A sa gauche, la table de nuit attirait son attention. Le tiroir du haut était mal fermé, cela la gênait. Elle s'apprêtait à le refermer complètement, mais son intuition lui dit de faire le contraire. En effet, en ouvrant le tiroir, Alexandra découvrit un livre. C'était le livre des « Contes des Mille et Une Nuits ». En le prenant dans ses mains, scrutant la vieille couverture des yeux, lisant et relisant machinalement sans les voir les lettres dorées, elle entendit sa propre voix résonner dans la pièce : « Vous aimez lire ? », « ...C'est un livre qui vous transporte dans un autre univers ! ». Puis une autre, plus grave, faible, désespérée : « Racontez-moi ».

Alors, à cet instant, tout, absolument tout lui revint comme un boulet de canon. La lumière bleue aux informations télévisées, l'accident en voiture avec Jane, Loki, la maladie, puis Thor, le SHIELD : tout.

Toujours assise au bord du lit, Alexandra, incrédule, passa par toutes les émotions : joie, colère, peur, tristesse... Elle finit par devenir déterminée. Déterminée à retrouver Loki, Thor et le SHIELD, déterminée d'en finir avec cette histoire et à avoir une bonne discussion avec Nick Fury. Lui faire oublier ? Transformer, manipuler son esprit, soi-disant pour son bien ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il suffirait de lui effacer la mémoire pour qu'elle oublie à jamais tout cela ? Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, vécut ? Ce comportement ne valait pas mieux que celui de Loki. Il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser d'elle comme ça, de la rayer de la liste des agents du SHIELD comme une naïve petite débutante.

Elle ressortie de la chambre apaisée, sereine. Alan et les parents d'Alexandra s'étaient demandés pourquoi elle avait quitté la table sans un mot, ils se demandaient si tout allait bien. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, ils virent Alexandra se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et partir sans prendre la peine d'emporter un manteau ou un sac, sans les gratifier d'une explication.

La nuit était noire et épaisse. Une légère brise glacée accompagnée par quelques flocons venait lui mordre ses bras nus. Au milieu de la route, un instant immobile, elle leva ses yeux clos vers le ciel et sourit. Elle était délivrée. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de secrets, plus d'énigmes à résoudre. Son esprit était tranquille. Elle se mit à marcher lentement le long de cette route. Où la mènerait-elle ? Le destin le déciderait.

Un taxi passa par-là et ralentit. Le chauffeur, sans doute intrigué de voir une jeune-femme seule ce soir-là, sans rien sur le dos, ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture et lui demanda :  
« Vous allez quelque part Madame ?  
\- Euh... Hum... Non... Non, merci, répondit-elle. »

La neige qui tombait sur son visage avait fondu, et le chauffeur crut qu'elle avait pleuré. C'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation que l'homme repartit en direction du centre de la ville, qui n'était plus très loin. « Est-ce là-bas que je vais ? » se questionna Alexandra qui suivait le chemin, sans savoir quel était sa destination. Effectivement, la route se dirigeait vers le centre de New York. Elle finit par se trouver en face d'un grand bâtiment décoré de guirlandes électriques ; une qui se trouvait au sommet de l'édifice disait « joyeuses fêtes » et semblait clignoter au rythme de la musique qui émanait de l'intérieur. Les hautes portes en verre étaient grandes ouvertes et des hommes en costumes discutaient, un verre à la main jusque devant l'entrée.

Alexandra aperçut à l'intérieur des couples danser au son des guitares et des cuivres qui jouaient un air de jazz. L'endroit était très accueillant et elle hésita peu avant de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes. Des serveurs en smoking servaient de petits toasts et des coupes de champagne, de longues tables blanches étaient poussées le long des murs pour laisser de la place sur la piste de danse. Il y avait un escalier recouvert d'un large tapis rouge qui menait à l'étage. Alexandra l'emprunta et se stoppa quelques instants au balcon pour observer d'en haut les gens tournoyer.

C'était superbe. La bonne humeur semblait se propager dans l'immensité de la salle comme les panaches de fumée des cigarettes, cigares et pipes des gentlemen. Alexandra releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il y avait un second étage, mais plus fermé, sans doute réservé aux « VIP ». Des rideaux rouges entouraient des colonnes qui séparaient les différents espaces où de petites tables rondes faisaient place. Au premier étage, là où se trouvait Alexandra, il y avait aussi ces petites tables rondes, mais l'endroit était plus public. Le plafond paraissait être à des centaines de mètres du sol, en son centre était pendu un gigantesque lustre de cristal qui brillait de mille feux. C'était un endroit très chic, mais on ne s'y sentait pas oppressé, on s'y sentait bien. Les riches et les plus pauvres se côtoyaient sans distinction aucune car c'était Noël. Sans doute un autre soir aurait-il été différent.

« Madame ? Du champagne Madame ? Lui demanda un serveur.  
\- Euh oui merci... Enfin je veux dire : volontiers, répondit Alexandra un peu intimidé par le ton qu'il avait employé. »

Car elle aurait cru être une reine ici, habillée comme une bourgeoise, dans cet endroit, avec ces gens. Il ne manquait plus qu'un bel inconnu se mette à ses pieds et lui baise les mains, pensa-t-elle en riant. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées farfelues, un sourire aux lèvres, et se détourna du balcon pour explorer les environs. Soudainement, on lui prit sa coupe de champagne des mains et on la posa sur le bord d'une table. Interloquée, elle vit un gentleman s'incliner devant elle et lui prendre doucement la main. Elle était froide et sa pression douce, une sensation plus qu'agréable. Mais un frisson lui parcouru le dos lorsque les lèvres de l'inconnu se posèrent légèrement sur sa main.

Le gentleman releva la tête vers Alexandra et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Deux yeux bleus pétillants de malice l'observaient, amusé. Ses lèvres, quelques instants plus tôt posées sur la main de la jeune-femme essayaient de ne pas s'étirer en un grand sourire rieur. Car il avait envie de rire, devant le visage figé d'étonnement d'Alexandra.

« Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
\- Loki, murmura-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici bon sang ? S'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Je fais un tour ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Mais... Vous savez que vous êtes recherché mondialement ? S'énerva-t-elle.  
\- Vous dansez ? Interrogea-t-il, en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous deux au centre de la piste et se mêlèrent aux autres danseurs. Comme par hasard, se désola Alexandra, c'était une valse. Dans un regard noir, elle fixa Loki qui lui prit la main droite et posa la sienne sur la hanche de sa cavalière dans un sourire triomphal. Avec un évident dégoût exagéré, Alexandra posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Loki. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et leurs visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Vous m'étouffez Monsieur, se plaignit-elle. »

Il ne fit que sourire davantage et commencèrent à danser. Alexandra tentait de paraître la plus agacée possible, mais en réalité elle n'était autre qu'horriblement gênée. Le regard bleu insistant de Loki la déstabilisait et elle ne savait plus où regarder. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre et elle n'avait qu'une crainte, c'est que lui sente le sien s'affoler. Il était redevenu sérieux, et son large sourire machiavélique avait laissé place à un petit sourire timide et terriblement craquant.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Non, elle n'avait pas pensé ça, elle, elle n'avait pas pensé ça... Troublée, son cœur ne fit qu'accélérer encore. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Loki. « Oh non... Oh mon dieu il le sent, il le sent ! Il sent mon cœur qui fait des bonds dans ma poitrine ! » Pensa Alexandra, honteuse, qui rougit à vue d'œil.

Elle tenta un regard vers Loki, il la regardait avec bienveillance. C'était étrange. Alors Alexandra resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha un peu plus de Loki, se prenant au jeu. Ils plongèrent tous deux dans le regard de l'autre, s'observant chacun avec intérêt tout en continuant de danser. Elle imaginait qu'il était un homme comme les autres, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle imaginait que c'était le bel inconnu qui lui avait baisé la main dans ses pensées. « Je suis folle » se dit-elle. Mais c'était un moment parfait, si parfait qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il dure à jamais.


	7. Escape is the only way out (- Follow me, it's now or never. - But it's madness!)

Pendant un instant, pendant ce merveilleux instant, elle avait pu imaginer que cette soirée était parfaite. Elle avait pu croire, au plus profond de son cœur, que personne ne l'attendait à la maison. Que ni ses parents qu'elle avait abandonné le soir de noël n'étaient terriblement inquiets pour elle et que ni son fiancé Alan n'était au bord des larmes car elle venait encore de le quitter sans rien dire, sans aucun scrupule. Elle avait pu croire, qu'elle n'avait pas fichu en l'air le noël de ces personnes, qui avaient toujours été là pour elle, et qu'elle ne remerciait jamais, et qu'elle décevait toujours. Enfin elle avait pu croire, qu'elle avait quitté ces personnes pour celle dans laquelle elle était dans ses bras, en train de danser dans ce beau bal, avec cette personne qu'elle avait pu imaginer un instant, n'être qu'un simple inconnu, qu'un simple être humain.

Alexandra Williams s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait à mort, car elle avait recommencé. Encore. Elle avait recommencé à n'agir qu'à son plein grès, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et selon ses envies. « Oh maman, papa ! Je suis tellement désolée ! » Pensa-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son cavalier. Il la regardait toujours. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et son regard insistant ; il se demandait à quoi pensait la jeune-femme.

Pour le moment, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Son esprit avait été attiré par la profondeur indescriptible de ces yeux, ces yeux comme deux océans où l'on plongeait, se noyait, où il n'y avait pas de fond. On tombait dedans sans jamais s'écraser, entraîné dans une chute vertigineuse, et sans fin. Une chute interminable. Elle regardait avec envie ce regard époustouflant, telle une petite pauvre qui découvre deux saphirs et qui aimerait bien les dévorer pour qu'on ne puisse plus jamais les lui reprendre.

Mais soudain, ce sentiment de convoitise lui transperça le cœur de chagrin. « Oh... non, Alan... » Oui, Alan. Lui aussi, elle l'avait oublié en partant de chez elle, sur ce coup de tête. Lui aussi elle l'avait abandonné ce soir. Elle se sentie coupable. Terriblement coupable pour lui. Lui qu'il l'aimait tant, depuis si longtemps. Et elle, elle qui oubliait parfois jusqu'à son existence, qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et qui ne disait jamais "pardon", car elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle le blessait, à chaque fois, tant de fois. Et pourtant il était toujours là, toujours, faisant totale abstraction de la cruauté de sa belle pour le simple bonheur de pouvoir rester près d'elle, et de la voir chaque jour. Et elle, elle qui se laissait attirer par cet homme...

La réalité lui revint en face comme une gifle. Elle ne dansait pas avec un inconnu, c'était Loki. Alexandra prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour lui donner du courage, et dit :  
« Alors vous,... vous n'êtes pas mort.  
\- Finement observé ! Répondit-il simplement. »

Elle soupira d'agacement, puis reprit :  
« Je voulais dire par-là, enfin je voulais en venir à : comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Loki se mit à sourire, mais le sourire charmeur avait disparu, le carnassier avait refait surface :  
« A votre avis ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait mystérieux.  
\- Oh épargnez-moi les devinettes ! S'impatienta-t-elle.  
\- Bon, très bien, répondit-il sèchement. Le SHIELD...  
\- Le SHIELD ? Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Ah il faut vraiment tout vous dire ! S'emporta Loki. Le SHIELD détenait l'antidote de la maladie.  
\- Quoi ? Le, le SHIELD avait le vaccin ? S'écria Alexandra. Mais ! Mais ! Sarah m'avait dit qu'il n'y en existait aucun ! Nous, nous avons cherché pendant des jours et des jours sans aucuns résultats ! S'énerva-t-elle.  
\- Du calme ! L'interrompu Loki. Le SHIELD trempe dans toutes les affaires pas claires du monde entier, vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour le savoir, non ? Ils ont sans doute été chargés de trouver un remède après des morts suspectes, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, les chercheurs renommés bien sûrs, les médecins reconnus, etc., etc... Et le SHIELD, dans sa grande humanité, ayant trouvé le remède ont décidés de se le garder pour eux tout seul ! Voilà tout !  
\- Vous pouvez parler, l'humanité ça vous connait vous ? Cracha-t-elle.  
\- On dirait que je vous apprends que vous faite parti d'un service de menteurs et tueurs professionnels, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence entre vous et eux ! Rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- On veut toujours avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Comme vous. »

Ils dansaient toujours, l'air de rien. Cet échange plutôt emporté était resté entre eux, personne n'avait capté ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de la conversation, car les autres danseurs étaient tous dans leur petit monde, sur leur petit nuage en compagnie de leur partenaire. Cet échange d'ailleurs, avait réveillé dans les yeux d'Alexandra une étincelle de malice, que ceux de Loki ne reflétaient que mieux. Se reprenant au jeu, ils se mirent à danser avec plus d'entrain et de conviction sur cette nouvelle valse qui débutait.

« Mais je suppose qu'ils ne vous ont pas offert le vaccin sur un plateau ? Interrogea Alexandra tout en faisant un tour sur elle-même, emportée par le bras de Loki.  
\- Non effectivement, reprit-il, tout en ramenant Alexandra près de lui dans une étreinte plus contrastée.  
\- Alors comment l'avez-vous obtenu ? Demanda avec curiosité la jeune demoiselle qui souriait maintenant, amusée.  
\- Ils m'ont nargué ! Déclara-t-il, rieur. »

Mais Alexandra se figea soudainement, refroidie par ces mots. Elle avait bien compris le message. Loki, désarçonné, ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. L'expression de son visage était claire « qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ».

« Combien ? Dit-elle avec appréhension.  
\- Comment ça « combien » ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
\- Combien de morts ?  
\- Oh... souffla Loki en baissant la tête, un peu honteux. Eh bien... Deux, ou trois ! Balbutia-t-il. »

Alexandra lui jetait un regard noir, plein de reproches.

« D'accord ! Peut-être cinq... Sept maximums !  
\- Sept ? S'écria-t-elle avec horreur. Sept ? Répétait-elle. Vous êtes... Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours ?... Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? »

Elle avait l'air bouleversé. Ses yeux brillaient, des larmes se formaient au coin de ses beaux yeux sombres ; elle était déçue. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde qu'il puisse être fréquentable au moins le temps d'une nuit ? C'était Loki. C'était le dieu que tous connaissait, pas celui qu'elle, elle avait connu par moments, par courts moments, quelques fois ! Elle s'enfuit alors vers la sortie. Les gens s'étaient retournés cette fois ci, ça avait tourné comme dans les films. Ces scandales où les femmes, blessées, s'enfuient au regard de tous, laissant derrière elle celui qui avait tout fait foirer.

Loki se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où elle avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Une fois hors de la salle, on se retrouvait sur une petite terrasse abandonnée en cette saison, mais qui devait accueillir beaucoup de personnes en été ou même au printemps. A droite se trouvait un escalier en pierre qui longeait le mur du bâtiment, et menait à côté de l'entrée principale certainement. Il aperçut alors sur les dernières marches, la silhouette furtive d'une robe pourpre et d'une chevelure blonde se précipiter en direction de l'ouest.

Il la suivit et la retrouva à peine cents mètres plus loin s'arrêter devant un pont. Il la vit effondrer sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes contre la pierre froide. C'était une sensation étrange, qu'il ne ressentait pas souvent : il était désolé, se sentait coupable de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'avança vers elle, et sans savoir vraiment qu'elle attitude avoir dans ces moments-là, il posa une main qu'il voulait consolante sur son épaule. Mais elle dû avoir l'effet d'une décharge électrique car soudain la jeune-femme se redressa et se retourna vers lui. Elle avait pleuré ; des traces noires avaient coulées le long de ses joues. Sa coiffure sophistiquée s'était démontée, de grandes mèches blondes retombaient en ondulant sur ses épaules qui frissonnaient dans le froid de la nuit. Avec stupéfaction, Loki s'émut de cette scène. Voir cette femme, dans cet état là, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il y trouvait un "truc" de touchant. La fragilité d'une femme sans doute.

Son attention se porta sur quelque chose qui remuait dans l'obscurité, non loin de là. Alexandra avait remarqué cet imperceptible mouvement dans ses yeux, juste derrière-elle, et se raidit. Que regardait-il dans son dos ?

« Je crois qu'on nous a retrouvé, murmura-t-il calmement.  
\- Nous ? Comment ça "nous" ? C'est après vous qu'ils en ont ! répondit-elle avec énervement, mais sans hausser la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre des personnes qui marchaient tranquillement dans la rue. »

Il la gratifia d'un regard qui semblait lui dire le contraire. Elle l'ignora. Pourquoi en auraient-ils contre elle ?

« Venez avec moi, dit-il soudain. »

Cette phrase résonna si fort dans la tête d'Alexandra qu'elle sursauta.

« Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, cette fois ci sans retenir ses cris.  
\- Venez avec moi, répéta-t-il simplement. Il faut partir d'ici ! Ajouta-t-il car elle ne réagissait pas. »

On entendit le son strident d'une locomotive siffler. Mais Alexandra n'entendait rien. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait même oublié que le monde tournait encore autour d'elle car cette phrase, cette phrase avait tout fait sauter. C'était la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer, celle qui faisait griller tous les circuits d'une jeune-femme un peu perdue. Le suivre ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça avait un sens ? Etait-ce raisonnable ?

Mais le pire fut ce qu'il prononça ensuite :  
« Alexandra, écoutez-moi (elle avait déjà décrochée à l'écoute de son prénom. « Alexandra », c'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait pensa-t-elle), laissez-moi vous aider. Laissez-moi vous sauver la vie, comme vous avez sauvé la mienne, disait-il avec une apparente sincérité. Vous êtes autant en danger que moi ici. Ecoutez-moi, répéta-t-il, vous ne faites plus partie du SHIELD ! Ils vous ont virés ! Ils vous ont écartez de l'affaire, ils vous ont effacé la mémoire pour se débarrasser de vous ! »

Ses paroles avaient l'air si vraies, si pensées. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

« Vous mentez, souffla-t-elle, essayant de se persuader elle-même que tout cela n'était que mensonges. »

C'est vrai, pourquoi dirait-il la vérité en fait ? Il voulait la faire douter, la mettre de son côté.

« Je suis une agent du SHIELD, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Et je me dois de faire mon devoir. »

Elle dégaina alors un revolver parfaitement dissimulé sous sa robe et le pointa droit sur le cœur de Loki.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfuir, acheva-t-elle, en proie à un visible conflit intérieur.  
\- Ah vous êtes pas croyable ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Vous pensez vraiment que cet idiot de Fury vous a arraché votre mémoire « pour votre bien » ? Il ne pense qu'à son propre petit confort personnel ! A sa petite vie précieuse ! C'que vous pouvez être naïve, cracha-t-il. Il s'est débarrassé de vous pour éviter les ennuis car il vous pensait du côté adverse ! Et je le pense aussi.  
\- Vous mentez, vous mentez, vous mentez ! Répétait-elle sans cesse.  
\- Voyons ! Pensez à ce que vous auriez pu m'offrir ! S'exclama-t-il. Toutes ces informations « top secrètes », les petits mensonges et cachoteries du SHIELD ! Fury n'avait qu'une crainte : que vous me les révéliez !  
\- Ca suffit, taisez-vous ! S'écria Alexandra en ramenant la gâchette vers elle, prête à tirer. »

Puis tout se passa très vite. La locomotive retentit une seconde fois, plus près, et Alexandra l'entendit cette fois-ci. Loki sauta sur la rambarde du pont, les ombres qui s'agitaient non loin se précipitèrent sur la route, toutes armes pointés sur le fugueur. « Alexandra ! Murmura une dernière fois Loki » C'était une voix suppliante, « venez », « venez » disait-elle. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle tira dans le vide. La main de Loki lui tira le bras et l'aida à grimper sur la rambarde. En bas, le train arriva à toute allure sur les rails du chemin de fer qui se trouvait-là, et sans vraiment réfléchir, ils sautèrent dans le vide.


	8. We all share good in us, but some don't want to accept it. (He found stronger than himself at this game)

Il y avait un air glacial qui transperçait les cloisons en vieux fer rouillé du train. Tapis dans un wagon sombre, les fugueurs somnolaient, engourdis par le froid et épuisés par le trajet.

Dans ce grand compartiment vide ne se trouvait que des ballots de foins, de grands sacs en toile et des caisses en bois ; Alexandra en avait déduit qu'il ne transportait que de la marchandise. De toute façon, qui aurait voulu voyager dans un endroit aussi inconfortable ? Et puis, elle se trouva bête de penser à ça, puisque cette vieille machine n'avait tout simplement pas été conçue pour faire voyager des personnes, et toutes ces réflexions n'avaient donc même pas lieues d'être. Mais il lui semblait que des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient montés (ou plutôt depuis qu'ils avaient sautés) à bord de cet engin, et son esprit vagabondait d'une idée à l'autre, sans arrêt, les mêmes idées : le froid et les courbatures.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite lui permit d'apercevoir la raison de toute cette folie ; Loki était silencieux, l'air impassible, il ne semblait pas craindre l'atmosphère glacée, il ne semblait pas étourdi par les à-coups du train dans les virages serrés qu'il empruntait. Il avait juste l'air ailleurs, dans ses pensées certainement, mais pourtant, malgré cette impression qu'il se trouvât à des années-lumière d'ici, il sentit immédiatement le regard curieux d'Alexandra sur lui, et il tourna doucement la tête vers elle.

« Vous avez froid, dit-il en la scrutant, avec une voix aussi calme que l'expression de son visage. »

C'était une affirmation. En effet, tout son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Elle détourna un instant les yeux, et la seconde d'après, il couvrit ses épaules d'une longue cape vert émeraude. Abasourdie, elle détailla de la tête au pied Loki, qui avait revêtu, comme par magie, des vêtements semblables à ceux qu'il portait quand elle l'avait découvert dans cette ruelle effrayante. Ce devait être ce genre de choses qu'ils mettaient tous à Asgard songea-t-elle.

« Comment... ? Commença-t-elle à demander. En fait... en fait je ne préfère pas savoir, acheva-t-elle, en fixant avec appréhension Loki. »

Il répondit à cela par un simple petit sourire en coin, amusé par la remarque. « Merci », murmura-t-elle ensuite, en resserrant l'étoffe autour d'elle. Comme le silence se réinstallait, et que l'occasion d'avoir d'éventuelles réponses à ses questions s'envolait, Alexandra saisi l'opportunité et demanda :  
« Alors, que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Nous nous sommes enfuis, et puis alors ? Où va-t-on ?  
\- Eh bien... Eh bien je n'sais pas, répondit-il, songeur.  
\- Vous,... vous n'aviez pas un but en venant sur Terre ? Hésita-t-elle. J'veux dire, si vous n'aviez pas été "attaqué" et que vous n'aviez pas contracté ce virus étrange, qu'auriez-vous fait ici ? »

Il parut étonné de cette question, et après avoir regardé longtemps dans le noir profond des yeux de son interlocutrice, il baissa la tête, fronça les sourcils et chuchota :  
« Je... je l'ignore. En vérité, je... je ne venais pas sur Terre. Je ne voulais pas atterrir ici. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il semblait se rappeler de certaines choses qu'il avait laissé en plan dans son esprit, et qui refaisaient surface soudainement, sans prévenir.

« Quoi ? Interrogea la jeune-femme, interloquée. Alors, vous ne veniez pas ici pour asservir l'humanité en esclavage ou nous exterminer ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.  
\- Non, non pas du tout ! Assura-t-il, en laissant échapper un éclat de rire. »

Il était sincère, remarqua-t-elle. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, mais il venait de se dévoiler à elle. Oui, il venait de lui prouver qu'il avait un cœur, un cœur de pierre certes, un cœur brisé, mais un cœur tout de même. Ce rire, ce rire était vrai. Un sourire charmé étira les lèvres d'Alexandra. Conscient de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, il redevint aussitôt de marbre, et commença à lui révéler maintes choses.

Elle fut ébahie de découvrir qu'effectivement, Loki n'avait jamais eu à l'esprit de revenir sur Terre. Il lui raconta qu'après être retourné à Asgard, Odin, père de toute chose, était déjà au courant de tout ce qui s'était produit. Contraint de punir son fils pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, sa peine se résumait à rester enchainé, un serpent au venin mortel laissant tomber par petites gouttes le liquide fatal sur sa peau, le laissant ainsi à une souffrance insupportable, mais pas assez pour en dépérir. C'était un châtiment abominable que sa mère ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter. Il fut décidé qu'il restât en perpétuel surveillance. Il avait le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait dans le royaume, fusse-t-il toujours accompagné par quelqu'un. Les gens furent épouvantés par cette décision, qu'ils jugèrent trop légère ; il avait tout de même assassiné des centaines de personnes innocentes, tenté de s'emparer de la Terre et avant tout cela, du trône d'Asgard.

« Je ne supportais plus ces regards lourds de reproches et de dégoûts que l'on me jetait sans cesse, continua-t-il. Alors, un jour, je réussis à me débarrasser de ce garde qui devait toujours garder l'œil sur moi... Et puis je me suis emparé du Tesseract, que l'on avait placé en « lieu sûr », pour ne pas qu'on le vol à nouveau... Ce fut évidemment une réussite puisque je l'atteins sans problèmes, ironisa-t-il. Mais Thor me surpris, et alors que je tentais de m'enfuir avant qu'il ne m'attrape, il s'accrocha à mon bras et nous atterrîmes sur Terre. La suite vous la connaissez, termina-t-il.  
\- Mais, où vouliez-vous aller alors, si votre destination n'était pas la Terre ? Demanda Alexandra.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais partir quelque part où les gens ne sauraient pas qui je suis. C'est lâche, je le sais, répondit-il. »

Vraiment, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était si inattendu ! Mais ses réflexions furent vite interrompues par le train qui freina brutalement. Inquiets et surpris, ils se regardèrent en se demandant quoi faire. On entendit des pas se rapprocher, des voix qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort, puis la porte du wagon s'ouvrir avec grand peine dans un grincement strident.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors dans le compartiment, et une fois leurs yeux habitués à la clarté, ils virent deux silhouettes noires se détachées du paysage. C'était deux hommes aux allures de bûcherons, le visage sal, noircit par le charbon, qui à la vue des passagers clandestins se mirent à brailler :  
« Qu'est-c'qu'vous fichez ici sals p'tits fouineurs ? Lança celui de droite. C'pas un endroit pour s'f... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Loki lui donna un poing dans la figure. Horrifiée, stupéfaite, Alexandra découvrit un visage en sang, totalement difforme que la grosse main de l'homme essayait de cacher, tordu de douleur. Elle ne fut pas temps dégoutée par l'état dans lequel se trouvait désormais le visage du pauvre gars, mais ahurie devant la force de ce coup de poing. Quand on voyait Thor, on s'attendait à ce qu'une simple petite tape amicale sur l'épaule vous enfonce sous terre, mais quand on voyait Loki, on avait l'impression que même les plus gros coups qu'il pourrait donner n'excelleraient ceux d'un être humain moyen. Pourtant, ce malheureux finirait sûrement le reste de ces jours avec des cicatrices, ou peut-être quelques bosses.

L'autre, à gauche, s'apprêtait à protester contre cet élan de violence injustifié, mais Alexandra réagit la première (avant que son partenaire ne défigure le deuxième) et le poussa en arrière assez fort pour qu'il tombe sur les fesses, dans la neige. Chanceuse, la tête du bonhomme frappa contre le chemin de fer et l'étourdi un peu.

Loki attrapa le poignet d'Alexandra et l'entraîna, s'apercevant qu'un troisième arrivait, un fusil à la main, en s'égosillant « C'est ça, cassez-vous ! Et qu'j'vous y r'prenne p'us ! », tout en tirant au passage quelques coûts par-ci par-là pour les effrayer.

Mais la neige était épaisse et en courant Alexandra se tordit une cheville, portant des chaussures de soirée, et elle dégringola la descente en une succession de roulades improbables. Derrière elle, Loki essayait de la rattraper en courant presque, hilare devant la ridiculité de la jeune-femme. Une fois arrivée en bas, toujours assise dans la neige, elle lui lança un regard noir, ce qui n'empêcha pas le dieu de continuer de rire de toutes ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle sèchement. Je vous donne le défi de courir en talons dans la neige ! On verra qui rira bien après ça !  
\- Oh veuillez m'excuser, gente demoiselle, si mon comportement vous à offensé ! Mais il me semble, ma chère, que je vous ai épargné quelque coup de fusil dans vos jolies côtes ! Plaisanta-t-il en voulant se donner un air intelligent, et en l'aidant à se relever. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans rien d'autre à l'horizon que des montagnes enneigées. Alexandra était désormais pieds nus, ne pouvant mettre un pied devant l'autre avec ses chaussures. Elle ne sentait plus ses orteils et avait mal aux jambes. Elle était exténuée, avec l'impression qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais de marcher. Elle avait toujours aussi froid d'ailleurs, même si la longue cape verte la réchauffait un peu.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit village touristique, au nord du Canada, alors que le jour pointait. Alexandra s'était endormie pendant le trajet et Loki l'avait donc porté jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une petite auberge qui se trouvait en haut d'une colline. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois, et fut toujours aussi surprise de se trouver dans ses bras. Un peu assoupie, elle avait regardé discrètement son visage pendant qu'il avançait. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans se rendre compte d'être observé. Et puis elle retomba dans un sommeil profond jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Elle se trouvait dans une chambre lumineuse. Sur sa gauche il y avait une grande baie vitrée d'où l'on avait une vue splendide. Allongée dans le lit, elle s'étira douloureusement, des courbatures toujours présentes de la veille. Elle tendit les bras de chaque côté et les trouva vide. En regardant à nouveau par la baie vitrée, elle l'aperçut ; il était debout au bord de ce petit mont, regardant le paysage silencieusement.

Alexandra se leva, hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Elle l'ouvrit et une bourrasque d'air glacé entra dans la pièce. Elle sortit, la neige lui brûlant les pieds. Elle n'y tînt pas attention et marcha jusque l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle resta derrière lui, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que dire.

Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, et elle avait envie de serrer ses deux mains blanches dans les siennes, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et elle avait peur de le faire. Cependant, elle tendit tout de même une main pour attraper ses longs doigts fins. Quand elle toucha sa peau froide, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Il se retourna brusquement, surpris, et sa belle peau blanche et lisse avait recouvert des lignes étranges et s'était teintée d'un bleu mystérieux. Elle étrangla un cri en regardant dans ses grands yeux bleus devenus d'un rouge aussi éclatant que du sang. Il se retourna aussitôt vers les montagnes en se cachant le visage.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... balbutia Alexandra, confuse. Je ne voulais pas faire ça... Je... »

Reprenant son courage, elle fit quelque chose dont elle ne se serai jamais sentie capable : elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki et se planta juste en face de lui. Son visage redevenait comme avant, mais Alexandra s'empressa d'y poser sa main, et il redevint aussitôt bleu. Il avait l'air étonné, ne s'y attendant certainement pas.

« Je n'ai pas peur, souffla-t-elle. Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas peur... »

Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait dû avoir l'impression d'être un monstre devant sa réaction. Alors elle se sentit désolée, coupable. « Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça » pensa-t-elle.

Maintenant il la fixait de ses yeux rouges, et elle s'y habituait presque. Même si elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à la façon dont il avait de chercher dans ses yeux. Chaque fois que leurs regards s'accrochaient, elle avait l'impression qu'il fouillait en elle et y trouvait tous ses sentiments en bataille. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle se sentait mise à nue.

Des voitures s'approchèrent. Grandes, noires, imposantes. Ils les avaient donc retrouvés. Alexandra retira immédiatement sa main du visage de Loki, qui redevint blanc, et elle se mit en position d'alerte. Il sortit de la première deux agents vêtus de noirs eux-aussi et Thor. De la seconde, un troisième agent et à la grande surprise d'Alexandra, sa mère et Jane.

« Loki ! S'écria son frère. Laisse-la partir ! S'exclama-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers eux. »

Un rire moqueur résonna, puis il répondit :  
« Mais je ne l'en empêche pas ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Qu'elle parte !  
\- Alex ! Héla Jane. Alex, vient, je t'en prie ! Supplia-t-elle. »

Effrayée par les hommes en noirs, ne sachant plus s'ils étaient de son côté ou non, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Loki. Ceci déclencha un regard d'incompréhension chez tout le monde, de désolation chez Madame Williams et Jane.

« J'ai conclu un marché avec la Terre, mon frère, proclama Thor. Retournons à Asgard sans jamais revenir, sans jamais se mêler à nouveau de ses affaires et sans jamais y ressemer la discorde, veux-tu ? »

Retourner là-bas étant sa seule solution, il hocha la tête après un long silence pour simple réponse, et s'approcha de son frère. Il tenait en main le Tesseract, et ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, comme l'année précédente. C'était le même tableau, presqu'à l'identique. Un agent attrapa Alexandra par les deux bras et la fit s'écarter des deux frères. Loki posa la main sur la poignée que Thor lui tendait, ce dernier fit faire un quart de tour à celle qu'il tenait. Une lumière bleue se forma progressivement autour d'eux.

C'était sa dernière chance, se dit-elle ; Alexandra se débattit contre les deux mains fermes qui la retenaient et se détacha de l'emprise de l'homme. Elle se mit à courir vers Loki, et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces autour de son torse. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Jane ainsi que sa pauvre mère, et murmura, avant que la lumière maintenant très intense les emporte :  
« Je suis désolée. »


	9. The arrival : beginning of the end. (I can't believe what you've done of me)

« Je suis désolée. »

Je me revoyais encore murmurer ces quelques mots, la voix tremblante et les yeux mouillés, à ces deux personnes si chères pour moi : ma mère, et ma meilleure amie. Je revoyais encore, avec un pincement au cœur, le regard de tristesse de la première, et de déception de la seconde. Tristesse de voir sa fille perdue peut-être pour toujours, ayant choisi d'ignorer un chemin tout tracé, semé de fleurs et d'or, en empruntant une allée vague et sombre, plantée de ronces, envahie de bêtes étranges et venimeuses. Déception de ne plus reconnaître une personne que vous pensiez être comme une sœur pour vous, d'assister à sa destruction.

Qu'elles s'inquiètent pour moi, qu'elles aient l'air aussi touché par mes erreurs me rassurais quelque part. C'était la preuve qu'elles m'aimaient autant que je les aimais, et que peut-être un jour, elles me pardonneraient de les avoir abandonnées. J'eu une pensée pour mon père, pour Alan, Sarah, et pour tous les autres. Ceux à qui je n'avais pas dit au revoir et que je ne reverrai jamais. C'est ce dont j'étais persuadée : que je ne reverrais jamais plus tous ces gens, ces gens que j'ai rencontré tout au long de ma courte existence. Ceux que j'ai longtemps connu, pendant des années, et ceux que j'ai seulement aperçus et qui m'ont marqué, ceux avec qui j'avais à peine fait connaissance, d'anciens professeurs, le boulanger, la poissonnière du quartier, les voisins... Tous.

Cela s'était passé très vite, trop vite. Et en même temps, c'est étrange... mais aussi lentement. Quand j'ai vu Loki saisir la poignée du cylindre de verre qui renfermait le Tesseract, je ne réfléchis pas et m'élançais vers lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, après tout ce qui s'était passé, comme ça, comme rien et puis revenir à ma petite vie normale, en faisant comme si je n'avais jamais rencontré de dieux venant d'Asgard, sans jamais n'avoir entendu parler du SHIELD, sans jamais n'avoir réellement vécu. Mais au moment où je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui, j'eu un horrible doute naissant dans la poitrine : faisais-je une erreur ? A ce moment-là il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et cet instant dura une éternité. Après ça, tout disparu dans une tornade de lumière bleue aveuglante.

***

Je me sentis compressée et secouée en tous sens. Mon estomac, mes intestins, mon cœur se soulevaient, ma tête était prise de migraines. Je serrais si fort les yeux que j'apercevais des taches de lumières danser devant mes yeux clos et je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces autour de la taille de Loki, de peur de le lâcher et de tomber dans le vide. Je ne savais pas où l'on se trouvait, mais j'avais peur de me retrouver en plein milieu de l'espace. Je sentais que nous étions en mouvement, à grande vitesse. Cela était une excuse suffisante pour fermer les yeux et enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, comme un enfant effrayé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tout s'arrêta. Avec hésitation, c'est seulement après être sûre que nous étions maintenant immobiles que j'ouvris lentement les paupières. Je relevai tout aussi doucement la tête ; face à moi se trouvait Thor. Il me dévisageait. Je n'aurai sût dire quels sentiments ses yeux grands ouverts devaient traduire, mais sans doute était-il plus qu'étonné de me voir là. Mes bras étaient encore verrouillés autour du torse de son frère, j'étais haletante et presqu'autant surprise que lui de ce que je venais de faire. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Devait-il se demander. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi, sur un coup de tête, de suivre deux inconnus au lieu de repartir auprès de sa famille ? Oui Alexandra, pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Me demandais-je à mon tour.

Nous échangeâmes un long regard silencieux, sans savoir quoi faire. Loki ne réagissait pas, mais je sentais qu'il guettait son frère. Je pouvais deviner qu'il l'observait, en attente de ses réactions. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, ils étaient tout engourdis. Je me rendais compte que je tremblais un peu. Le choc sûrement, l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi maintenant ? Nous n'étions plus sur Terre, et Thor venait de promettre de ne plus jamais y retourner. Alors me laisseraient-ils rester ici, dans leur royaume ? J'en doutais. Et il me le confirma :  
« Je la remmène, dit-il fermement. »

Il allait faire un pas vers moi et exécuter ces paroles sur le champ. C'était pour lui une évidence, et rien dans l'univers n'aurait pu lui en faire douter : j'étais une humaine, ma place était là-bas. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que Loki se retourne enfin vers moi (et je vis alors pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée l'expression de son visage) et en plantant ses yeux dans les miens répondit à l'adresse de Thor : « Non ».

C'était un non clair, intelligible et affirmé. Une bouffée de chaleur me submergea, et je perdis un peu pied. Loki voulait que je reste ici, pensai-je. Ou plutôt, dans sa propre vision, ce serait plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas que je retourne sur Terre, ce qui en soit, changeait beaucoup de choses. Mais il me regardait d'une étrange façon, comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête, seulement j'étais incapable de déceler quoi que ce soit à ses plans futurs. Et comme je ne pouvais rien comprendre à ce que ses yeux exprimaient, je me contentais d'en admirer le bleu perçant.

Je me rendais compte maintenant que je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qui m'arrivait depuis que j'avais croisé le chemin d'un dieu agonisant dans une petite rue sombre de New York. Parfois je le détestais, parfois je lui souriais, je le haïssais, je riais avec lui, j'en étais dégoûté et quand il ne souhaitait pas que je reparte à des années lumières de son royaume, cela m'enchantait. Que se passait-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Je ne pouvais plus nier que le danger m'attirait, que le monstre que j'avais découvert je ne pouvais plus m'en passer, quitte à m'en faire souffrir, et finalement déceler (peut-être avais-je peur de cela) qu'il n'était plus pour moi, un monstre du tout.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Thor. « Non. » Répéta-t-il simplement. Il se retourna vers son frère, qui le dévisagea à son tour. Il était visiblement déstabilisé, ne saisissant plus la raison de ces événements invraisemblables.  
« Mais sa place est sur Terre ! S'enquit-il. Enfin, cela n'a pas de sens mon frère ! Alexandra a une famille : un père, une mère qui s'inquiètent pour elle ! Elle a des amis, une vie, sa vie qui l'attend là-bas ! Et un fiancé, ajouta-t-il après un instant. »

Il se mit à me regarder, et dit :  
« Vous vous souvenez Alexandra ? Me demanda-t-il. Vous avez une famille. Et elle s'inquiète pour vous. »

Je baissais les yeux. Il avait raison, je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas retourner là-haut et ne plus jamais découvrir de choses fantastiques, dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. Je relevai la tête et laissa vagabonder mon regard autour de moi. Nous étions sur un pont doré et de toutes autres couleurs qui surmontait une mer bleue profonde. Elle reflétait les innombrables étoiles du ciel. Ciel qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de la Terre : on voyait comme des galaxies s'enrouler en spirales de couleurs, des soleils se coucher au loin. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

« Une journée, suppliais-je. Laisser moi une journée. Je voudrais visiter votre royaume, et puis après je partirais ! C'est promis. »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou non.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, lâcha-t-il. »

Après cela, il regarda tour à tour Loki, puis moi, et parti en direction de grandes portes d'or qui s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il disparaissait au loin, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers une grande citadelle étincelante qui surplombait tout le royaume. Loki me jeta un regard, puis s'éloigna dans la même direction. Après quelque hésitation, je le suivis.

Je compris vite ce que Thor avait voulu dire, et mon cœur accéléra soudainement : nous allions à la rencontre d'Odin, qui déciderait de mon sort. Aurais-je l'autorisation de rester ou devrais-je repartir sur Terre dans l'immédiat ? Il en déciderait par lui-même. J'appréhendais sa réponse, m'imaginant un de ces rois tyrans qui n'écoutent que leur instinct. Aussi dans ce cas, me retrouvais-je seule face à lui, puisque l'opinion de Loki ne me serait d'aucune aide.

Nous arrivâmes au pied de l'édifice. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et au bout d'une longue pièce immense se tenait le trône du roi Odin. Thor était le premier, je me trouvais derrière lui aux côtés de Loki. En le voyant sur ce trône, ses longs cheveux blancs et le regard dur d'un grand guerrier, sage et puissant, la panique en moi redoubla de force. Stressée, apeurée, je respirais bruyamment, cherchant l'air qui me manquait. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne pour me rassurer. Je tournai furtivement la tête vers Loki, qui semblait me dire « tout va bien se passer ». Quand Thor se stoppa face à Odin et s'inclina, il relâcha ma main et imita son frère. Je m'inclinai à mon tour.

« Père... commença Thor.  
\- Silence ! S'écria Odin, lui coupant la parole. Sais-tu, quelles catastrophes as-tu faillis déclencher ? Comment as-tu pu laisser ton frère sans surveillance ? Qui sait, ce qui aurait pu arriver ! Quelle chance que tu ais réussi à le ramener vivant ! » Il marqua une pose, puis repris plus bas : « Maintenant va !  
\- Mais père... ! Voulut-il protester.  
\- Assez ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Odin se tourna vers Loki, et ajouta :  
« Toi aussi. »

Relevant les yeux vers Odin, il hocha la tête, sachant que toute discussion serait impossible. Il se releva et me regarda avec compassion, je le suppliais de rester avec moi, de ne pas me laisser seule, mais il partit. Je me retrouvais donc là, en seule compagnie d'Odin et attendait le verdict. Il me fit signe de me relever, alors je me levai.

« Alexandra Susan Williams, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé. Merci. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux interloqués. Ca le fit rire. Il se leva et commença à partir. Il passa devant moi, se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle Thor et Loki s'étaient en allés. Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte il se retourna et dit en me regardant :  
« Bienvenue à Asgard. »


	10. You think nobody loves you because of what you've done before. (We should have regrets)

Les yeux clos, je tentais de ne penser à rien. Je sentais la douceur de l'eau chaude couler sur mes bras et le long de mon dos. Un souffle d'air frais me fit frissonner, puis vint s'enrouler autour de moi la tiédeur de grandes serviettes. J'appréciai la caresse d'un vêtement qu'on me fit vêtir, le premier léger et fin, le deuxième plus lourd. Deux jeunes Asgardiennes me brossaient les cheveux, elles avaient l'air très jeune. Pour finir elles ornèrent mon front d'une légère couronne de fleurs bleues, entremêlées par de longues tiges vertes.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais devant un grand miroir. On m'avait mis une longue robe bleue très pale qui tombait jusqu'à mes pieds. Les manches étaient étroites et boutonnées au niveau des poignets à l'aide de trois perles blanches, tandis que la taille était resserrée sous la poitrine. La chevelure étonnement longue - mes cheveux me semblaient plus courts la veille - ondulait jusqu'au milieu du dos, deux nattes au niveau des tempes retenaient la couronne de fleur. On aurait dit une de ces robes de princesse médiévale, avec ce même tissu de velours un peu brillant.

C'était quelque chose de trop beau pour moi. Je restais plantée là, me scrutant dans la glace, en essayant de m'y reconnaître. Les deux jeunes-filles me sourirent et s'inclinèrent - j'ignorais pourquoi d'ailleurs -, puis partirent, me laissant seule dans la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers le balcon pour admirer la vue : un grand soleil jaune orangé se couchait lentement. Il faisait doux et cette lumière d'été nous réchauffait quand des bourrasques d'air froid s'engouffraient à l'intérieur.

Je restai là quelques minutes, puis décidai d'explorer les environs. Je sorti de la pièce, puis me mit à déambuler dans les longs et innombrables couloirs du palais. Devais-je appeler cela un palais ? Ca y ressemblait en tout cas. Ou appelaient-ils cela un château ? Non. Pour moi le mot « château » n'évoquait pas du tout l'endroit où je me trouvais. Cela me faisait immédiatement penser à la froideur des châteaux forts ou la rigidité de Versailles. Ici, tout ressemblait à de l'or. Certes, les murs étaient hauts et les pièces grandes... Peut-être était-ce les quelques tapisseries accrochées ou les nombreuses ouvertures au dehors, je l'ignorais, mais on se sentait bien ici.

Je parcourais un de ces grands couloirs en me demandant s'il y avait les mêmes fruits ici que sur Terre, car j'avais aperçu un arbre ressemblant à un pommier, et soudainement je me stoppai, l'apercevant sur le rebord d'un muret qui longeait le côté droit du couloir. Adossé contre une colonne qui surmontait le muret, il était dos à moi, regardant le paysage. Il avait l'air pensif, les bras croisés sur ses genoux.

Je n'osai plus bouger, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence. Je laissais mon regard se poser sur ses cheveux noirs, sur sa nuque, ses épaules. Je me mis à sourire, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je souriais. C'est étrange car à ce moment, c'est comme s'il avait entendu mes lèvres s'étirer, et il tourna légèrement la tête, sans regarder derrière lui d'abord. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, tendant l'oreille : il avait peut-être eu la simple impression d'être observé.

Cette fois il avait senti une présence ; il se tourna complètement vers moi et me regarda. Il n'eut pas l'air de réagir au début. Soudain il ouvrit de grands yeux et me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il se leva et s'avança doucement vers moi, indécis. Je sentis mon pouls accélérer quand il arriva à un stade où il ne pouvait plus faire un pas devant lui. A cet instant, je me demandai si je m'habituerai jamais à ces yeux-là. Ils étaient si perçants, si impénétrables, effrayants un peu à la fois.

« Une journée » souffla-t-il. Je me demandais s'il avait dit cela pour lui-même, car je l'avais à peine entendu. Dans le timbre de sa voix, je crus déceler de la tristesse, mais sûrement l'avais-je inventé : pourquoi cela l'affecterait-il ? Il me prit délicatement la main, la regarda un moment, puis m'entraina vivement dehors. Il courrait presque, rieur. J'avais grand peine à le suivre, ne m'étant pas attendu à ce brusque changement d'attitude, étant si calme quelques secondes plus tôt. Il s'avéra qu'il m'emmenait à l'écurie. Dès que nous nous stoppâmes à l'intérieur, il sauta sur un grand cheval noir. Je restai immobile, me demandant ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt ce qu'il avait l'air d'attendre que je fasse.

« Alors ? Interrogea-t-il enfin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Lui demandais-je, car il n'arrêtait pas de sourire bêtement.  
\- C'est que je vois à votre tête que vous vous demandez à quoi je joue et je trouve ça drôle, répondit-il. »

Je le voyais trépigner sur son cheval pour me faire comprendre qu'il attendait que je réagisse. Je pris le premier cheval qui vint : une jument à la robe blanche, et la montai avec facilité - apparente seulement, car je crus que mes bras ne réussiraient pas à me hisser sur son dos - comme un homme. La façon dont je passai devant lui, la tête haute et fière, le fit rire de plus belle. Nous nous promenâmes dans le royaume qu'il me fit donc visiter. Il était d'humeur joyeuse : chez lui cela semblait se traduire par de constantes moqueries accompagnées de sarcasme et d'une ironie bien prononcée.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, nous retournâmes à l'écurie pour y déposer les chevaux. Il n'était pas tard, et nous continuâmes notre visite à pied. Nous arrivions à l'entrée d'Asgard, par là où nous étions arrivés plus tôt dans l'après-midi ; je reconnus immédiatement le pont multicolore. Tout à l'heure je n'avais pas remarqué qu'à chaque pas que je faisais, l'endroit où j'avais posé le pied s'illuminait furtivement, puis retrouvait sa couleur initiale. C'était une de ces merveilleuses découvertes inexplicables que je fis tout au long de cette ballade dans le royaume, qui paraissait infini.

Il s'arrêta au bord du pont et se mit à observer la mer, le ciel plein d'étoiles, puis au loin derrière les portes d'or. Grandes ouvertes, elles nous laissaient contempler l'horizon. Sans se détourner de ce qu'il fixait, et que je ne pouvais pas voir, il dit :  
« Il y avait quelque chose avant, ici. »

Il me désigna l'endroit où le pont s'arrêtait. Je réalisai dès lors qu'il se stoppait effectivement d'une étrange façon. On aurait dit qu'il manquait un côté, comme s'il avait été détruit seulement d'une part.

« Le Bifrost, ajouta-t-il. Une machine qui nous permettait d'aller d'un royaume à l'autre.  
\- Comme le Tesseract ? Demandai-je après quelques réflexions. »

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit une énormité. Aussitôt je lui fis les gros yeux, et la grimace. L'idée qu'il en sache tant sur les pouvoirs de ce cube bleu me faisait frissonner.

« Le Tesseract fait beaucoup plus que ça, lança-t-il avec dédain. Et il est bien plus puissant !  
\- Et plus dangereux, rétorquai-je. »

Je le regardai méchamment. Encore une fois, il montrait la facette du Loki que tout le monde connaissait. L'abominable, détestable Loki, envieux de pouvoir et du malheur des autres, ne recherchant que vengeance et destruction. Etait-ce son vrai visage finalement ? Parfois ses humeurs, d'un moment à l'autre, étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Il me regardait aussi, je voyais ces yeux aller de droite à gauche, scrutant chacun des mouvements de mes pupilles.

« Je l'ai détruit, finit-il par dire, presqu'à voix basse. Je l'ai fait pour père et mère, ajouta-t-il. Je voulais détruire cette race de monstres dont je fais partie, pour leur prouver que j'étais leur vrai fils ! »

Il avait des larmes naissantes dans les yeux et sa voix s'emportait. Il m'attrapa par les deux bras, en me secouant à chaque phrase qu'il disait :  
« Je l'ai fait pour eux ! S'exclama-t-il, presqu'en criant. Et ils m'ont laissé tomber dans l'abysse ! Je l'ai fait pour eux ! Répéta-t-il avec colère. »

J'étais pétrifiée. Il faisait pitié à voir, vraiment. Un cœur brisé, c'était un cœur brisé en train d'exploser. Il se mit à sangloter en répétant toujours les mêmes mots, hurlant qu'il voulait détruire chaque Jotun encore en vie.

« Chhhh, murmurai-je. Chut... »

Je passais mes mains derrière son dos pour le prendre dans mes bras et il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, les larmes coulant désormais. Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher dans mon dos également et je le cajolais pour le calmer. Petit à petit ses sanglots devinrent plus silencieux et ses larmes se mirent à couler plus lentement. Il se calmait doucement, et je sentais sa respiration contre moi, son souffle dans ma nuque et son cœur battre. Le mien n'accéléra pas, car je n'étais pas effrayée, plus maintenant, au contraire je me sentais bien. Il resserra son étreinte, et je ne doutai pas cette fois-ci que c'était car il se sentait bien aussi. Si j'avais pu voir son visage, je pense que je n'aurais pas vu un sourire mais que j'aurais pu pour la première fois déchiffrer quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Ce soir-là, je fus conviée à un festin auquel tout le royaume était invité. J'avais voulu refuser, mais on ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. Car après tout, je n'avais rien à faire ici, et je ne voulais pas qu'on sache qu'une Terrienne s'était infiltrée dans leur royaume. Mais lorsque j'arrivai dans l'immense pièce où se trouvait la réception, j'aperçu instantanément les nombreux regards furtifs des gens autour de moi. « Les rumeurs courent vite ici, plus vite que sur votre chère petite Terre » avait prévenu Loki avec tout le mépris dont il était capable de faire preuve. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu venir. Je le forçai cependant, lui prétextant que si j'y étais obligée alors lui aussi. En vérité, je ne voulais pas y aller seule.

Thor me lança un sourire dès qu'il m'aperçut, j'en fus étonnée, lui qui souhaitait tant me ramener sur Terre. Il me brandit même son pouce en l'air, pour me complimenter sur ma tenue, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire, et qui renfrogna mon accompagnateur. Je fis connaissance de Sif, une grande brune aux allures de Xena la guerrière, qui fut très sympathique à mon égard et distante à celle de Loki. J'appris aussi à connaître Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun, trois gentlemen qui me firent rire tout au long du repas, avec des anecdotes et des histoires sur chacun d'entre eux. En plein milieu de la soirée, Loki quitta soudainement la table, l'air agacé. J'allai le suivre quand Sif, assise face à moi, posa sa main sur la mienne en me défendant du regard de faire cela. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle faisait cela par bonté : elle n'aimait pas Loki et se méfiait de lui, cela se voyait tout de suite. Sans doute faisait-elle cela pour me protéger, mais de quoi ? Je voyais bien qu'elle trouvait étrange cette façon que j'avais de toujours jeter un œil vers lui quand j'étais perdue.

Je ne fis donc pas attention à l'avertissement qu'elle me donna, et quittai la table à mon tour. Loki avait déjà disparu dans le labyrinthe du palais et je tentai donc de le rattraper. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le retrouver. Il n'était pas loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait tout à l'heure. Debout au milieu d'une chambre spacieuse, il restait là, immobile.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Demanda-t-il, sans se retourner. »

Je commençai à avoir l'habitude de tout cela, et je cernai de plus en plus facilement sa personnalité. Je compris vite qu'il pensait encore à notre excursion sur le pont.

« Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Répondis-je simplement.  
\- Il y a Thor, dit-il, et puis Volstagg semble beaucoup vous amusé et Sif, elle vous aime bien, ça se voit... Pourquoi toujours revenir vers moi ?  
\- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec eux, je ne les connais pas bien, même Thor, affirmai-je.  
\- Alors vous préférez être en la compagnie d'un monstre juste parce que vous me connaissez mieux ? Ironisa-t-il, mais il se sentait mal quand-même. »

Je m'approchai de lui, déterminé, et me plantai devant lui, en disant avec conviction :  
« Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde a peur de vous, ou vous déteste, m'exclamai-je, qu'il faut détester tout le monde et refuser la compagnie des autres ! Il y a des gens, Loki, des gens qui, même s'ils savent que la personne en face d'elle à fait d'horribles choses, ne peuvent s'empêcher de l'aimer. »

Il paraissait de marbre, telle une statue, figé par mes paroles que je fus stupéfaite d'avoir prononcées. Nous restâmes ainsi, face à face, sans dire mot pendant, il me sembla, une éternité. La respiration haletante, je crus que j'allais exploser : j'attendais avec appréhension sa réaction à ces mots, et son regard insistant me brûlait, n'osant pas cligner des yeux. Il finit par baisser la tête, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en un soupir. Je fis de même, évacuant la vague de stress que le poids de ses regards exerçaient sur moi.

La suite me paraissait toute tracée : j'allais sortir de la pièce sans bruits et regagner la chambre que l'on m'avait attribuée, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit ou qu'il décide de me faire subir à nouveau un de ses regards insistants. Cela ne se passa du tout comme ceci. J'avais les yeux rivés sur le sol, je m'apprêtai à exécuté mes pensées, quand je sentis la douceur de ses mains prendre la mienne. Je le vis s'approcher, et je fermai à cet instant les yeux, en percevant la caresse du bout de ses doigts frôler mon menton, puis remonter jusque sous mon oreille pour finir par se poser délicatement sur ma joue. Je discernai derrière mes yeux clos, son visage s'approcher lentement près du mien, je perçu clairement sa tête s'incliner légèrement et la pression froide de ses lèvres contre les miennes.


	11. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?

Un rayon de soleil qui me chatouillait le visage me réveilla. La lumière dorée entrait dans la pièce sans agresser les yeux encore à moitié fermés d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Désorientée, je tentais de me rappeler où je me trouvais : j'avais cru être dans ma chambre, dans ma maison à New York, et puis les choses me revinrent en mémoire presqu'aussitôt. Je ne me trouvais plus à New York, ni même sur Terre, j'étais à Asgard. « Rappelle-toi Alexandra », me disais-je intérieurement.

Où est Alan ? Me demandai-je. Sûrement quelque part à Paris, ou Tokyo, ou quelque autre ville où il ferait un voyage d'affaire. Cependant je sentis le souffle chaud d'une respiration contre ma nuque, et un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Quels étaient ces bras qui m'enlaçaient, et cette présence assoupie qui se trouvait juste à mes côtés ? Je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir, les dernières heures étaient floues. Quelle était cette chambre ? Je refermai avec force les yeux. Non, non, non. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir finalement, je préférai me rendormir, oublier, et me réveiller dans ma chambre.

Mais je sentais toujours cette respiration régulière dans mon dos, et j'avais bien conscience que quelqu'un dormait juste à côté de moi. Je desserrai donc les paupières, détendit mes muscles contractés par l'appréhension en une grande expiration, et me tourna doucement vers la droite en rouvrant les yeux.

Je crois qu'en le reconnaissant, j'ai sursauté. Allongée sur le flanc gauche, la tête sur l'oreiller, je ne me trouvais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait les yeux clos, un presqu'imperceptible sourire accroché à ses lèvres, les traits détendus. Aucun doute qu'il dormait encore, même si sur le coup, j'avais cru qu'il me regardait. Ce visage serein éclipsa aussitôt mon anxiété. Je me rappelai maintenant, et je souris.

Je plaçai mon bras sur l'oreiller et reposai une joue dessus, installée confortablement pour le détailler. Je me rapprochai même encore un peu. J'étais tranquille, sans crainte qu'il ne me surprenne. « Il n'y a que toi qui aura jamais vu ça » pensais-je. Oui, personne, j'en étais persuadée, ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il y avait une expression sur son visage, indescriptible, et unique.

Je me rapprochai encore, plaçant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, et serrant mes bras autour de lui. C'était étrange comme sensation, de se dire qu'il s'agissait de Loki. Oui, c'était étrange. Et agréable. Etrangement agréable. Je fermai les yeux en signe de satisfaction, et commençai à dessiner du bout des doigts sur son dos, tout en humant l'odeur délicate de sa peau.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un frapper à l'entrée de la chambre. Ailleurs, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, continuant mes petits dessins. Le bruit l'avait réveillé, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis me regarda. Il aurait pu réagir comme il l'aurait fait ordinairement, c'est-à-dire partir sans un mot ou me gratifier d'une de ses aimables répliques, mais je savais qu'il n'en ferait rien. A quoi cela aurait-il servi après ce qui s'était passé ? Il était inutile désormais, de se cacher derrière ces apparences.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, puis une voix hésitante et gênée :  
« Pardonnez-moi, balbutia un homme aux allures de serviteur, Odin, père de toute chose, m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il sollicite votre présence à la partie de chasse de ce matin... Ainsi que votre frère, ajouta-t-il après un instant, en me dévisageant sans s'en rendre compte. »

Loki n'avait nullement l'air gêné, contrairement à moi, qui avait saisi vivement les draps que je remontai jusque sous mes épaules nues. Mais l'homme les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, alors je saisis le tissu jusque sous le menton.

« Merci, tu peux disposer », lâcha-t-il, las, à l'égard du bonhomme, qui resta planté là. « Dehors ! » ajouta-t-il, car il semblait, visiblement, n'avoir pas percuté la première fois. Il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, ou s'obliger à réagir, puis parti tout chamboulé.

Loki tourna la tête vers moi, et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Il était tout sourire, pas le moins du monde affecté par ce qui venait de se produire. Devinant mes pensées, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, il dit :  
« Sûr que ça va faire le tour du royaume en à peine une heure, murmura-t-il en embrassant mon cou. »

Je le regardai un peu inquiète, ça le fit rire. Il se leva et commença à s'habiller. J'étais encore assise dans le lit, j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose. Et comme il ne disait rien, je demandai bêtement :  
« Vous chassez ? Les dieux ne savent pas faire apparaître comme par magie de la viande à foison ? »

Il rit de plus belle, puis partit.

***

Ils revinrent dans l'après-midi, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je me tenais devant la citadelle d'or, et attendais. Au loin, les chevaux approchaient lentement, les hommes se tenant dessus avec sévérité, leurs armes accrochés à leurs flancs ou dans leur dos. Je reconnus immédiatement le premier, Odin, qui avait un visage grave. En observant les autres, je m'aperçus qu'ils avaient tous la même expression interdite. Ils s'avançaient en rang, au rythme d'une marche sombre, et il se dégageait d'eux une atmosphère glacée, inquiétante.

D'autres femmes et enfants attendaient à mes côtés. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil : ils avaient aussi remarqué cette expression étrange sur les visages de leurs hommes et de leurs pères. Parmi eux, d'autres visages familiers : Thor, Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral. Il y a avait aussi Sif, la seule femme, qui baissa les yeux en me voyant. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Je fronçai les sourcils et me mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher Loki.

C'est alors que je remarquai deux hommes à pieds, qui portaient sur leurs épaules une civière. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Les chevaux se stoppèrent, seuls les deux hommes continuèrent à avancer et déposèrent la civière à terre. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Odin descendit de cheval, et fit quelques pas vers moi. Tout le monde s'était tût. Je m'approchai, tremblante, et m'agenouillai près de Loki. Il me regarda, essayant avec peine de garder les yeux ouverts. Il essaya de parler :  
« La fin de l'histoire... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. Vous vous rappelez ? Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté la fin... »

Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris de quoi il parlait : « Les Contes des Mille et une Nuits ». Je me remémorai chaque soir, lorsque je lui racontai cette histoire. C'est vrai, je ne l'avais jamais terminé.

« Au bout de mille et une nuits où Shéhérazade relata son récit au sultan, balbutiai-je la voix saccadée par des sanglots, elle n'avait plus rien à lui conter. Elle était donc condamné à mourir, comme chaque autre femme avant elle, mais le sultan était tombé amoureux de la princesse, et finalement l'épousa.  
\- C'est une belle histoire, souffla-t-il en souriant, mais son sourire était déformé par la douleur de la blessure. »

Il ferma les yeux, et il ne les rouvrit jamais.

***

On lui demanda souvent pourquoi elle se faisait appelé « Madame ». Un jour, elle était rentrée, sans rien dire. Elle disait être marié, on n'avait jamais vu son mari. Neufs mois plus tard, Alexandra donna naissance à un petit garçon, qu'elle appela Arthur, comme le roi Arthur. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui c'était passé pendant son absence. Sa mère le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Alan avait compris, il faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Quant à son père, il était mort avant qu'elle ne puisse le revoir.

Souvent, Alexandra repensait au ciel d'Asgard, à ce pont multicolore, et à Loki. Odin lui révéla après sa mort, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, qu'un Jotun avait surgit et s'attaqua à lui, sûrement par vengeance, car Jotunheim était en partie détruite par sa faute, et le blessa mortellement. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Tant d'efforts pour le garder en vie... Toutes les nuits, elle rêvait de ce dernier instant, et elle se revoyait pleurer sur son corps mort, elle revoyait les gens autour d'elle qui tentaient de l'éloigner de lui, elle revoyait Thor la saisir par les épaules et l'éclair bleu jaillir autour d'eux, et elle revoyait le ciel bleu de la Terre et le sol froid de New York.

Arthur eu un an. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, les yeux bleus de son fils, les mêmes que ceux de son père.


	12. The end.

Des aboiements provenant du jardin m'extirpèrent d'un profond sommeil. Le réveil affichait 11h36. J'avais cette impression bizarre que l'on a parfois, d'être plus fatigué au lever qu'au coucher, alors que j'avais dormit plus de douze heures.

Le chien de la voisine ne s'arrêtait pas d'hurler à la mort. Accroché à la rambarde de l'escalier de l'entrée, je me rendais compte quel bonheur s'était de l'entendre s'égosiller dans la cour d'en face plutôt que dans la mienne. Aussitôt je pensai à ses deux gosses que j'avais accepté de garder pour qu'elle puisse partir en week-end avec son nouveau copain. Ils devaient être levés depuis longtemps, et j'eu peur qu'ils n'aient saccagé toute la maison en voulant se servir le petit-déjeuner tous seuls.

Mais en entrant dans la salle à manger, ils étaient assis à la table basse en dessinant sur des feuilles blanches avec des crayons de couleurs qu'ils avaient apportés de chez eux. Les deux petites têtes brunes se levèrent et me firent leur plus grand sourire :  
« Bonjour tatie Alex, s'exclama la jeune-fille, ta maman est là, elle s'est occupée de nous ! Dit-elle joyeusement.  
\- Elle ne voulait pas te réveiller ! Ajouta son petit frère, avec le même enthousiasme. Elle s'est aussi occupée d'Arthur, et maintenant il joue avec nous ! »

Il montra Arthur du doigt, qui gribouillait sur une autre feuille. Rassérénée, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me préparai un bol de céréales, comme chaque matin. Les deux enfants se mirent à me parler de tout et de rien et je leur répondais le plus précisément possible. J'entendais des bruits dans la salle de bain, ma mère devait y faire le ménage pour s'occuper, et n'avait pas dû entendre que j'étais réveillée.

Le chien aboyait toujours, je me demandai pourquoi et espérait qu'il s'arrêterait un jour, ayant une peur bleu de ce chien en particulier, je n'osai même pas m'en approcher.

« Tatie ! Tatie ! S'écria la petite-fille en tirant sur mon short. Regarde le ciel ! Regarde le ciel ! Répétait-elle en hurlant. »

Par la fenêtre, on voyait le vent se lever et d'énormes nuages noirs s'épaissir en avançant au pas de course. Ils descendaient vers le sol en tourbillonnant, et terrifiée, je crus que c'était une tornade. Mon cœur s'arrêta plusieurs secondes il me semble, en apercevant des éclairs bleus frapper la terre. La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas assourdissant à cause d'une bourrasque de vent, et je ne pus empêcher Arthur d'accourir au dehors. Je le vis descendre les marches et s'avancer dans l'allée, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les volutes de poussières secouées par le vent. Apeurée, je m'élançai dehors, lorsque le soleil revint subitement et que la poussière retomba au sol au même instant.

Petit à petit, je distinguais derrière les dernières zones de brouillard qui persistaient, la silhouette d'un homme et d'Arthur, accroché à ses jambes en une étreinte, trop petit pour le tenir dans ses bras. Hébétée, je m'étais arrêtée à peine plus loin que le jardin. De là où je me trouvais, j'avais du mal à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. Quand il releva la tête vers moi, je n'eus cependant aucun mal à l'identifier.

« Alexandra, murmura-t-il. »

Je me mis à courir vers lui et lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je ne sus plus quoi faire. C'est lui qui me prit alors dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant sur les lèvres et dans les cheveux, sans cacher à quel point il était émut.

Je compris pourquoi Arthur c'était élancé vers lui sans crainte, mais je ne compris jamais comment il avait su. Je riais et pleurait à la fois, regardant dans les yeux bleus tant regrettés. Il baissa la tête vers Arthur, puis me regarda.

« C'est... ?  
\- Oui, répondis-je en souriant. »

Il fit de même et regarda son fils qu'il prit par la main, puis prit la mienne, et jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, j'aperçus les deux enfants de la voisine qui me faisaient de grands signes en criant des « au revoir » joyeux. Ma mère était derrière eux, le regard triste.

« Je t'aime maman, murmurai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux une nouvelle fois. »

Elle ne m'entendait pas bien sûr, mais elle comprit, et elle me sourit.

« Moi aussi ma fille » répondit-elle. C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, je le savais. Cette-fois c'était vraiment la dernière. Mais je n'étais pas triste, car je savais que même si elle était seule sur Terre, elle ne m'en voudrait pas, me sachant enfin heureuse et à ma place, avec mon fils, et avec Loki.

(happy) END.


End file.
